Only Time Will Tell
by kcscooter
Summary: It’s Fruits Basket with a twist! Ichida, a forgotten Sohma, and her best friend Mizu, a young girl with a troubled past, come to Yuki and Kyo, seeking their help. Haru becomes involved, and the girls discover just how mysterious but how truly wonderful th
1. Prologue & Into the Woods

**Only Time Will Tell**

It's Fruits Basket with a twist! Ichida, a forgotten Sohma, and her best friend Mizu, a young girl with a troubled past, come to Yuki and Kyo, seeking their help. Haru becomes involved, and the girls discover just how mysterious but how truly wonderful the Sohma family can be. Can they help the Sohma boys face their demons, and deal with their own at the same time? Only time will tell...

Prologue

Breathlessly, the girl awoke, a victim of yet another nightmare. She could feel perspiration turning cold on her forehead as her eyes fluttered open. Turning over on her uncomfortable mattress, she could see the neon green numbers on her clock that proclaimed '12:35'. She sighed. She had hardly been asleep an hour ago. Quietly, she pushed down her soft comforter and slipped noiselessly out of bed. She padded silently to her light switch, blinking multiple times as the room was flooded with light.

Hoping the others hadn't noticed the light peeking through the crack under her closed door, she made her way to a small mirror on her otherwise plain wall. Staring at her bare reflection, she noticed that her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and her usually slightly scruffy, blonde hair was even more tousled by her restless sleeping. Sighing, she turned away from the mirror, and looked instead at a cordless phone, sitting innocuously on the floor. Should she? After all, it wasn't too far into the morning; they wouldn't be up at this hour. She sighed. She'd have to risk it. After all, if they found the phone the next day in her room, she'd lose her chance.

Shakily, she grabbed the phone, dialed the operator, and held it up to her ear. "Yes?" A groggy, female voice answered, waiting to process her call. She responded softly, "Are there any Sohmas in the Morioka area?" She spelled it for her, and waited as the lady responded.

"Yes, plenty. Anyone in particular you're looking for?"

"Actually, yes." She lied. "I'm an old family friend, and I'm trying to contact...I can't remember his name exactly...Ha-something."

"Hatsuharu?"

"I don't think so..." She answered, praying that he wasn't the only one.

"Ah. How about Hatori Sohma?"

"Yes...that's it." She answered gratefully. _Someone new…maybe he can help me…_

"Are you sure you want to talk to him now? It is late..."

"I don't think he'll mind..." She said lightly.

"Okay. Wait for the dial tone."

Hatori Sohma was awoken by a phone call. He immediately got out of bed and answered the phone, expecting the call to be from Akito, who seemed to always need treatment of some sort. Instead, a strange voice answered.

"Hatori Sohma?"

"Yes...?"

"Sorry to bother you this late...a woman from Osaka is wishing to speak with you."

"Did she give her name?"

"No...but she seemed to know that she needed to talk to _you_..." This was a little startling. As far as Hatori knew, he knew no one from Osaka. And he was slightly skeptical that she needed to talk to him, specifically. However, whatever it was, it was probably urgent. He doubted that there was a point in making a long-distance prank call.

"All right. Put her through."

"One moment, please." There was a soft click, and Hatori sensed that he was talking to the other person on the line.

"This is Hatori..." He said. He heard the person on the other line take a deep breath before responding timidly.

"Hello, Hatori. My name is Ichida Sohma. I need your help."

Mizu opened her eyes tiredly as she felt a cold drop of dew land on her forehead. _That's what I get for sleeping in trees._She shuddered as she remembered where she was, and why she had come here.

As she awoke fully, she was struck by a desperate need. She had to see Ichida, her best and otherwise only friend. She knew how illogical that was; after all, Ichida had been there to check on her merely a few hours ago. Chida was the only one who truly knew why Mizu had to get away...and what if she ever gave up on helping her? Mizu shook her head aggressively. There was no way she was ever going back...certainly not to him. And Ichida knew that...she would never betray her; she helped Mizu even when it meant lying to cover her up. Chida would never do such a terrible thing.

Mizu jumped from the tree and landed with a thud. The damp grass was cooling, despite the hot and humid summer night air. She had been walking most of the evening, trying to sleep in any semblance of comfort. She would have slept in the tent that Ichida had gotten for her, but it was much too hot.

When Chida had been visiting just a short time ago, she reassured her and put her fears to rest. She had always been there to help her. And Mizu felt so bad that she could do nothing to ease Chida's obvious pain, or change the misery in her eyes.

Ever since Mizu had met her friend, Chida had been like that. She always looked lost, and sad, as if there was something in the depths of her soul, a wound that no one could completely heal. She desperately wanted to help, but Mizu had asked about it before, and her friend had always brushed it off. It was just like her; Chida always took care of Mizu before herself. Even now that Mizu had settled into her newer, safer life in a tent, Chida was still trying to find her somewhere better. The year age difference didn't matter at all; Mizu had always looked up to Ichida. Chida's courage and kind heart helped Mizu, at last, open up to someone new. And yet, Mizu still had no clue what Chida was going through. It made her feel guilty, but there was little she could do.

Ichida was the only reason that Mizu could find to go to school. She knew that her friend's mind could be put to rest if they both went. She really needed to go to school, anyway. Besides, Chida would now be going to the same school; Mizu was going into tenth grade, while Chida was going to be a freshman. Mizu was going to have to protect her from all of those ruthless guys. After all, her 'condition' made it a little difficult for her, especially when surrounded by them.

Which Mizu already knew guys would be lining up to be able to at least talk to her. Ichida was very pretty and attracted others easily. This was another reason Mizu admired her so much. And no matter how many people surrounded Chida, she would always make Mizu feel individual from everyone else. No one had ever cared so much about Mizu before...except...

Deep in her musings, Mizu managed to find her way back to her tent. With a sigh, she went inside. Despite the uncomfortable warmth, her sleeping bag was much better than any tree. With a restless sigh, she laid down, and was soon deep in sleep.

Chapter 1: Into the Woods

Ichida walked through the semi-forest with Hatsuharu at her side.

"So, where are we going again?" She asked him curiously, unconsciously playing with her long, strawberry blonde hair.

"To meet Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure, remember? Ayame wanted me to give Shigure something."

Ichida sighed. "Did I have to come with you?"

Haru looked at her, a little surprised. "No, but they've been asking about you. Shigure and Yuki were, at least. Kyo doesn't give a care about anyone. Why? You worried about it or somethin'?"

"Well, w-what are they like?" Ichida asked, partially curious, partially nervous.

Haru smiled reassuringly. "They won't bite. Kyo is a little antisocial, but he's nice enough. Shigure is a bit of a pervert, but he's all right. And Yuki..." he trailed off with an almost silent sigh.

"-was your first love. Yeah, yeah. I don't need to hear _that_ story again." Ichida said with a smile. "I need to get Mizu real fast, though."

"Why?" Haru asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, just stop and think about it."

"Mizu needs my help; you know that. And, from what I've heard from Hatori and Aya, Shigure and the other two need a housekeeper of sorts. Mizu won't mind doing housework; she's quite good at cooking and oddly enough loves to clean, _you will never see her with dirty hands_; she does need somewhere to live...besides, she can keep a secret...she wouldn't tell, even if she did find out." Ichida knew this for a fact.

Haru sighed. "Okay..."

"I mean it ... everything will be okay."

"I know. That's why I said okay."

"Uh-huh. Just be nice to her, all right? I don't know if she will _kill_ me or _hug_ me for bringing you along." A worried look swept over Ichida's face at the thought, and the twirling of her hair became faster and more agitated.

"Why would she want to _kill you_ for taking me here? I think she would be happy for some help, wouldn't she?" Haru asked, taking his hand and placing it on her nervous fingers. "You're going to make it all tangled if you keep that up." He smiled warmly.

Without thinking, Ichida blushed a bright shade of pink. She always seemed to blush around him. _I hope he didn't notice!_

'She blushed. I hope she doesn't see me blush, now. Why do I always catch myself smiling when I'm around her?' Haru thought, wondering what she was thinking.

Propping herself up from the uncomfortable position of lying on her stomach, the brunette heaved a groan of exhaustion. Still twiddling with the string attached to the tent, Mizu's mind began to wander. Images of the instance when she told Chida why she ran away from home rushed in like a gust of salty air. Tears welled up into her eyes as she remembered how Chida comforted her, staying by her side and trying to soothe her until she had no tears left to cry. _Chida is coming; it'll be okay. Chida is coming, Chida is com… _Mizu's thought process ended shortly after it began, as she heard a rustling sound nearby. **People **were coming.Not a person,** people**. The young girl's first instinct was to run up into the tallest tree she could find. Her second was to hide in a bush and find out who was walking around in the _supposedly _uninhabited forest.

She went with her first instinct, and was up the tree as fast as she could manage.

Mizu heard some voices in the distance. One was female, the other male. One was the voice of...Chida! _NO! What was she doing bringing someone else here!_

The streams of light peeked through the many branches and shed light onto the intruders.

"Well, here's her tent; she must have gone off to climb a tree. That's just like her." Ichida shook her head and peered into the yellow tent.

"She stayed in a tent?" The male voice asked, slightly disbelieving.

"It was my idea…and where else would she have gone?" Ichida said in her friend's defense.

"Home?"

_Silence._ 'If he only knew...then, he would understand that this was the best place she had ever lived in and that she was much safer here with wilds animals than with that _beast_...if he only knew...'

All the while, Mizu was leaning forward, trying to listen in on their conversation. She felt the branch shake as she moved closer to the edge. Just a bit further and she could see them. Just a bit…

Crack!

A branch above them cracked loudly, and Ichida looked up just in time to see Mizu fall from her high perch. Desperate to keep from actually falling, Mizu grabbed on to the closest thing she could find as she plummeted to the hard ground. Unfortunately, she had grabbed onto Haru, clinging to him to stop her fall. With an explosion of mist, Haru disappeared. And in his place was a cow.

"He's a…" Mizu managed to say, the wind knocked out of her from her fall. She looked at Ichida with wide eyes, then back to the cow, who seemed to have a very human expression of...annoyance?

Ichida finished her friend's sentence. "Haru's a Sohma. Some Sohmas are... cursed...whenever they are hugged by members of the opposite sex, they transform into animals of the zodiac. So, Haru's the ox, or cow, in this case.

Mii, this is Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru, this is Mizu Rieko."

The cow looked up at Ichida and got closer to her. "I'm sorry, Ichida. Mizu, I didn't mean to scare you..."

_They can talk?_ Mizu asked herself mentally. She had seen Ichida transform before, by accident. But after she had transformed into her animal form, the tiger, she hadn't said a word. "Um...t-that's okay..." She said, still a little shaken.

Ichida laughed a little. "You look a little different than I expected you to."

The cow looked down at its hooves as Ichida finished her thought.

"But not in a bad way...you look kinda cute..."

'Here she goes again...Chida has always been a sucker for guys. But I have to love her for her confidence. No one would ever catch me saying a guy was cute, especially to his face!' Mizu completed her thought as she watched to two obviously star-struck teens.

"Guys aren't supposed to look cute, you know..." Haru replied.

Ichida flushed, looking a bit embarrassed. "I know...but it's true!"

With another minor explosion, Haru changed back to his human self. Ichida knew what to expect, and turned around. Mizu noticed that Haru's cheeks were tinged with pink before realizing why Ichida turned around, squeaked, and turned around herself.

Ichida looked back at him for a moment. "That was fast."

"Well, there went the secret..." Haru said with a bit of a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." Mizu said earnestly as Haru finished dressing.

"You can turn around now...and it's all right. Don't worry about it. I'm surprised Ichida hasn't done that to me yet..." He said with a faint smile.

Mizu looked at him, confused. "Isn't that because..." Ichida shook her head warningly. _So Haru doesn't know that she's of the zodiac? So he still thinks that he might transform around her. That's why she re-explained it to me! _

Haru looked up inquisitively. "Huh?"

"Sorry...aren't you and Ichida in the same class?" Mizu came back to her feet and brushed the dirt from her clothes.

"Um...yeah." Was his response.

Ichida looked at him with a smile. "Haru, do you mind excusing us for a little bit? I need to talk to Mizu privately..." He nodded, and watched as the two girls made their way to Mizu's tent and crawled inside.

"Why'd you bring what's-his-name here with you!" Mizu asked in an angry, hissing whisper.

"Haru is one of the guys who have been taking care of me...I live at the Main House, now, with him." Ichida answered nervously.

"Oh, that's who you've been talking about all of this time..." Mizu had to agree with Ichida: he was very polite, not to mention gorgeous. "And he doesn't know?"

"No..." Was her answer. "I really didn't want anyone to find out...I didn't want you to know, either, but there isn't much I can do about it now."

"Why?"

"You know very well why...it's because of my family, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But there's not much to worry about...your other form is cute! How would he not accept you? Besides, he's cursed, himself!"

"I know..."

"So, back to the original question. Why'd you bring him with you!"

"He's taking me to meet some of the Sohmas...Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo. And they need a housekeeper, and they probably wouldn't mind having you stay there-"

"Wait a minute..._Yuki_ Sohma? As in the _Prince _Yuki Sohma?"

Ichida laughed a little. "Yes. The Prince."

"I-I can't go, then!" Mizu answered. "I should be better dressed for this!" The dark haired teenager looked down at her worn jeans and a little light blue Tee, the sleeve torn from the fall. _At least it shows off my eyes…_

Ichida laughed again. "Don't worry about it. I doubt Yuki will care."

"Then why are _you_ so dressed up?" Mizu asked slightly sarcastically.

Ichida looked down, remembering that she was wearing a sundress. "I'm not. This is just more, um, comfortable. So, do you want to come along? You don't have to, but they might let you stay with them..."

Mizu sighed. "All right...I-I guess I'll come."

Ichida's smile lit up her face. "Thanks, Mii. C'mon...I'm sure Haru is bored out of his mind." Mizu grabbed her two side bags that held most of her few precious belongings and followed.

Haru was leaning against a nearby tree, and watched as Mizu and Ichida crept out of the tent. Ichida smiled at him. "Lead the way!" He nodded, and they headed onward towards the Sohma house.

"Did you know that you were staying on private property?" Haru asked to Mizu, who looked surprised.

"I-I was? I didn't realize that...I'm sorry...who owns t-that area, anyway?"

"Shigure...we're heading to his house, now." Ichida supplied.

"Speaking of which..." Haru commented as they continued walking. "We're here..."

_Gulp._

The girls looked at each other with a bit of a shock. "You call this a house! More like a MANSION!" Ichida exclaimed.

"It's certainly a whole lot bigger than anything I've ever been in." Mizu agreed.

With a deafening bang, an orange streak flew towards the threesome at an amazing speed. Screaming, the best friends cowered in terror, while the boy just stood there shaking his head. All that could be heard over all of the shrieking was a faint, pleading voice calling after the orange ball, "Not in the house, boys! Not in the house!"


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry about the non-dividers thingy on the last chapter! There really was some I just used the star things and it didn't show up, so hopefully they will now! This is my first fic and im really nervous about yall reading it...my best friend, Naanaami, and I wrote it together...we like it but I really want to know if yall do. I will also be putting previews to the next chapters at the bottomsof the pages. Hope that's ok! We already have through chapter six written, but you will just have to wait! I was thinking on posting every week! Sound good to yall! Well here's the story...DUH DUH DUH! (I don't own fruits basket or any characters, if you have any doubt! lol!)**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

In surprise, Ichida ran into Mizu and one of the heavy bags dropped from Mii's thin shoulder right onto Kyo.

He yelled in pain, and glared at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Mizu tried to pick up the heavy sack, but he threw it in the opposite direction in anger. Kyo stood up, furiously and towered over the stunned girl. She stepped back as he got closer to her. "Kyo! What..." a strange man called as he and the "prince" ran towards the scene.

* * *

_Is that them? They seem about my age. Oh, I hope that Kyo didn't hurt them. Being the idiot that he is, he probably already has. _Yuki thought. Running as fast as he could with his older cousin by his side, the guys reached the accident just before the STUPID cat had a chance to lay a hand on the young girl for dropping her bag on top of him. If he could he would have hugged her for it, because in his opinion, Kyo deserved it! He could tell right away that both girls needed help. _Besides...how much trouble can a girl be? Just as long as she doesn't try and hug me, her memories should be fine. However, what about that other girl? A Sohma, if I'm not mistaken. Is she as awful as Akito says the rest of her family is? Here's hoping not…_

* * *

"Oh, my!" Shigure cried out, "Are these the young ladies that I have heard so much about? Hello! I am Shigure Sohma! And you are?" he smiled in a gentle, but _creepy_ way at the same time.

"Uh, well, um, I'm Ichida...Ichida Sohma. Glad to finally meet you, Shigure!" Ichida tried to act as calm as she could, mustering a smile.

"Hi...m-my name is..." Mizu was abruptly cut off.

"Wait! You _knew_ theywere coming!" Kyo interrupted, looking shocked.

"That was rude. You shouldn't interrupt like that, plus you outta have known...I mentioned it the last time I was here." Haru retorted in the carrot-top's direction. He walked over to him and flicked the back of his head with a loud thump.

"OW! Hey!" Kyo rubbed the back of his head.

Yuki quickly joined in on the flicking, "You would have known too, if you would quit thinking of yourself and listen for a change." _Flick._ "Forgive him, please. What is your name?" Yuki asked lightly, turning to the brown-haired girl.

"OH! My n-name is Mizu Rieko." She again looked over at Kyo. "I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just startled...I-I guess," her voice trailed off.

"Yeah. We're not used to having people thrown at us," the Sohma girl responded, looking a little uneasy.

"Um...not my fault..." Kyo answered a little more smoothly, still rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Shigure, who was obviously not paying any attention to the conversation, smiled vacantly at the two girls. _High school girls, high school girls! All for me! High school girls! _"Why don't you come on inside and have some tea?" Warily, the two girls nodded, following him inside.

The inside of the house looked just as large as the exterior, albeit a bit shabbier. It looked like most of the delicate rice paper doors had been taped together and repapered numerous times. The rest of the furniture looked pretty old, as well. Yet, it still seemed quite homey. Shigure disappeared through a curtain for a few minutes, returning with a tired-looking teapot and some cups precariously balanced on a tray. Setting it down on the table, he invited the girls to take a seat. Yuki and Haru were already seated, and Kyo was just coming inside.

Uneasily, Ichida took a seat beside Haru, and Mizu sat down next to Yuki, who smiled at her confidently. As Shigure doled out the cups of tea, Kyo sat down as far from the others as possible.

"Well then, this is a bit of a surprise, Haru. I only expected you to come by, and you bring along these delightful young ladies a lot earlier than I thought. What is the happy occasion?"

Haru shrugged. "Ayame wanted me to give this letter to you...and Ichida had nothing else to do, so she came along. And we picked up her friend on the way."

Shigure smiled at the two of them. "Well, now that things have calmed down a bit, we might as well make some formal introductions. My name is Shigure Sohma. And that hothead sitting over there is Kyo." Kyo remained quiet as he stubbornly stared at the wall.

Yuki smiled. "I am Yuki Sohma. Miss Rieko, I believe you are in my class?" Mizu nodded.

"And I'm Haru..." The black-and-white haired boy replied.

Mizu looked up hesitantly as Ichida began to introduce herself. "Hiya. I'm Ichida Sohma..."

"Sohma?" Yuki asked curiously. "As in a part of our family?"

Ichida nodded. "Yup."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Yuki asked politely.

Ichida fidgeted nervously. "Ah, no. I'm from...somewhere around Osaka." She looked down at her lap, obviously uncomfortable.

Shigure nodded. "Hatori's mentioned you a few times..."

Ichida looked up and smiled a bit. "Yeah. He's the one who brought me here."

Shigure cleared his throat, looking at Mizu. "And you are...? Mizu, right?"

She nodded shyly. "I-I'm Chida-chan's friend...w-we met right after she moved here."

Yuki nodded. "I've seen you two together once or twice..."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room; it was obvious that nobody knew what to say. Tentatively, Mizu spoke. "Um...is anyone else in h-here a part of the... um...t-the z-zodiac?" Yuki, Shigure, and even Kyo looked at her, astonished.

"How do you know about that?" Yuki asked, baffled by her knowledge.

_I saw Ichida transform…_ Mizu thought to herself, but Ichida interrupted her. "She had a little incident with Haru, a tree, and gravity..." She said with a laugh. Mizu tried to laugh, too, but nobody else seemed to find it particularly funny. The laughs soon faded and again the room was filled with a blaring silence.

Kyo looked confused. "So she fell on Haru, and he transformed?"

Haru nodded. "Yeah..."

Kyo laughed and decided that he should tease the little punk. "Someone's got bad reflexes..."

"Like you should talk." Yuki said calmly as he took a sip of his tea.

"You say something, rat boy!" Kyo said irritably as he stood.

"Yes, you stupid cat. You're slow." Yuki responded, standing up as well.

"I'm slow? Well watch this!" Kyo leapt over the table so that he was toe-to-toe with Yuki, both of whom were glaring.

The girls looked back and forth between the guys. 'You would never get bored in this house' they both assumed simultaneously.

Shigure sighed. "Boys, not in the house. If you keep this up, the Main House will stop paying for our repairs..._if they haven't already_."

"I actually think that it's kinda n-neat." All eyes were on the new girl. Not liking the attention she obviously brought to herself, she added, "I mean it doesn't bother me in the least. And if makes you feel better then I will never mention it again...i-if you want." Oddly enough, the two of them stopped long enough to hear Mizu out, look at her rather relieved at the nice comment she had made, and go outside before they started bantering once more. Shigure then turned to Mizu. "To answer your question, yes; I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, and Kyo's the cat."

"The cat?" Mizu had never heard the cat mentioned as a part of the zodiac before.

"Remember the old story, about how the cat was tricked by the rat and missed out on the big banquet-thingy?" Ichida asked.

"Oh, yeah...I remember now...so that's why they fight like that. I knew they reminded me of a cat and mouse!"

"It's starting..." Haru said calmly before turning to watch as Kyo threw the first punch. Yuki caught his fist, pushing it out of the way before kicking him, hard, in the side. Kyo went flying with a staggering groan, and landed in some shrubbery. Both girls flinched.

Dusting himself off, Yuki walked back inside, looking surprisingly cheerful. "Sorry 'bout that..."

Ichida nodded. "That's all right...hey...I heard from Ha-ri that you were looking for...a housekeeper?"

Yuki nodded uncertainly. "That's right...what is your point, Miss Sohma?"

Ichida smiled, pointing at Mizu. "Mii-chan here needs a place to live. And you need someone to cook and clean for you, right? Then why don't you hire her?"

The future housekeeper avoided eye contact as she was discussed.

Shigure looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm...that would work out quite nicely. After all, there's no worries about revealing the secret that she already knows about...what do you say, Mii-chan?"Kyo walked in, looking a little battered with a cut on his forehead. Haru looked a little confused. "Mii-chan? That seems a bit weird, especially coming from such a pervert like you..."

Shigure attempted to defend himself as Mizu looked down at her feet, the well-known act of female uneasiness. "You mean, y-you wouldn't mind having m-me here?"

"What! She's staying!" Kyo gasped.

Yuki smiled at her and ignored his rival's remark, shaking his head. "No, it's no trouble at all...if you want to, of course..."

Mizu shook her head. "No, no, absolutely not!"

Yuki laughed. "We're not _that_ strange..."

"No, it's not that...i-it's just that I wouldn't feel r-right if you let me live here for f-free..."

"Well, it won't be free, of course. After all, you will be doing the cooking, cleaning, laundry, and _other_ little tasks..." Shigure added with that odd smile of his. He got bad glances at the last part of his sentence.

"Um, okay then..." Mizu said finally, smiling a bit.

"We'll go get the rest of your stuff a little later, okay?" Ichida said to her friend with a big smile. She wanted to make Mii feel as comfortable as she could. This can't be easy for her.

There was a knock at the door, and Shigure got up to answer it. He came back with a visitor, Hatori.

He greeted the others. "Hello, Ichida. Haru.Yuki. Kyo. And..." Hatori's eyes fell on the new girl. Questions filled his mind.

Shigure smiled. Walking over to Mizu, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's our new housekeeper, Mizu. Isn't she cute!"

Hatori shook his head with a sigh. "Coming from you, that sounds criminal. Nice to meet you, Mizu." Mizu nodded with a faint smile.

_Wow, all of the Sohma men are stunning!_ Mizu contemplated to herself.

"So, what are you doing here, Hari?" Ichida asked with a bit of a grin.

"For some odd reason, Shigure asked me to come here. I suppose I can now see why." Hatori took a quick look in Mizu's direction, but when Mizu's eyes met his, she immediately averted them to the nearest wall. Turing back to Ichida, he finished his thought, "Also, Ichida, Akito wishes to meet you tomorrow. Are you busy?"

Yuki stiffened as he turned to look at Ichida, who was still in good spirits. "Well, no, I guess not. I can come and get Mii-chan settled in later..." She noticed Yuki's expression, and looked confused, "Yuki? What's wrong?"

He masked his emotions with a smile. "Nothing...don't worry about it."

Far off in the distance, a wolf howled. "There's been another landslide..." Shigure said almost to himself.

"How do _you_ know?" Ichida asked skeptically.

"Call it animal instinct..."

"Was it near?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Not too far from the ten-I mean, not at all." The last comment was in a bit of a singsong voice. Mizu looked up, a little worried. "My tent? I-Is it okay?"

"We'll have to go look..." Haru said.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Mizu cried out. A tattered remnant of her tent could be seen sticking out of the top of a large pile of dirt and rocks. "How will we ever get this out?"

"Don't worry...we'll get it out in no time at all!" Ichida said with an encouraging smile. "You go and fix some cold drinks or something!"

Haru looked at her. "Ichida, you're not going to help, either..."

"Aw, c'mon! Why not?"

"Too dangerous. Just go back inside with Mizu."

"Fine!" Ichida said, and then walked back towards the house. "Let's go Mizu...maybe we can do something useful _inside_." Mizu followed.

"Where's the kitchen?" Ichida asked Hatori, who had remained inside the house. He pointed. "But you might not want to go in there..."

Mizu wondered what he meant by this. Then, it became obvious. The kitchen had not been touched in months. Bags of trash filled most of the kitchen, there was an undeniable odor of men, and the rest was a universal mess.

Ichida entered the kitchen, and her eyes widened. "Well, here's something to do...might as well tackle the kitchen..."

Mizu nodded. "But where should we start?"

Grabbing a trash bag was Ichida's only response. She carried it outside, setting it on the back porch. Mizu followed her example, and they began to clean out the kitchen.

* * *

Hatori awoke from his nap on the couch. Yawning, he noticed that a soft blue blanket had been put over him. _How thoughtful. _Casting it aside, he went into the kitchen, expecting to see that the girls had given up.

Instead, he was surprised to see that the kitchen was completely clean, so much so that it was almost sparkling. "You've been busy..." He commented, eyes wide.

"Did we wake you up?" Ichida asked, slightly concerned as she turned to look at him.

"No..." He said kindly, admiring the girls' handiwork. "Where did your friend go?"

"Oh, Mii?" Ichida asked. "She cleaned most of the kitchen. But she didn't get much sleep last night, so I told her she could go ahead and sleep in the spare room..."

Hatori nodded. "And what are you making?"

"Um...a snack for the guys, actually. Rice balls...want me to fix you any?"

"No, no. That's all right."

Ichida turned back to fixing the food. Within minutes, she finished her generous plateful of snacks. "Mizu!" She called loudly.

Mizu appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "Done already?"

Ichida smiled. "Yup. Wanna help me take it out?"

"Sure..." Mizu said as she started down the stairs, taking the platter from her friend. Ichida went back into the kitchen, and returned with cold drinks. The two of them started down the porch steps together, heading out to the location of the landslide and the buried tent.

They reached it soon enough, and watched the guys work. The four of them were actually working together to get all of the sand and rocks out of the way. Some of Mizu's belongings were already in what looked like two grocery bags not too far away.

"Hey, take a break, guys! We brought food!" Ichida said cheerfully. Shigure practically ran over to them, while the rest followed at a slower pace. It was hot outside, and all of them looked tired and sweaty. Haru and Kyo had taken off their black muscle shirts, apparently to try and cool off. Ichida blushed when she looked in Haru's direction, and Mizu giggled almost silently as she turned that way, too. Ichida gave her the signature warning look and a questioning glance before sitting down on the grass; she set the tray down, her friend followed suit, and the guys soon joined them. _Was she just laughing at what she knew I was thinking about or at something else? Hmm...something to ask when we have alone time for girl talk! _

"How sweet of you to fix us a snack, Mizu!" Shigure said sweetly as he took a bite. "Delicious!"

"Actually..." Mizu said, looking a bit embarrassed. "Chida-chan was the one who fixed it...I had a tiny nap after the cleaning..."

"It is very good..." Yuki agreed; making Ichida, once again, look down, "Eh, it's nothing...except for the cleaning part! That was hard work!"

"Yup it _was_!" Mizu agreed.

Haru smiled at her. "Well, thank you...we needed a break...wait...what cleaning!"

"Oh...w-we cleanedthe kitchen..." Mizu said.

"OH!" all three guys said at the same time, astonished.

"And they're still alive! That means it wasn't as bad as we thought, Yuki!" Shigure stated with a smile.

"Yes it was..." Kyo got up, and was about to head into the woods when Shigure grabbed his pant leg, tripping him. "Where are you going? Don't you want to try some of this lovely food that Ichida spent so much time and effort making for us?"

Kyo glared at Shigure. "I need a break away from that rat. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Just sit down and eat, idiot." Yuki spat. Kyo sighed. "Fine. I'll eat your stupid food!" He took a bite of the rice ball, and remained silent as he finished it off, then reached for another.

"Glad you liked it!" Ichida beamed at him, making him look uncomfortable.

The rest of the meal passed by pleasantly enough. Once it was all gone, Ichida stood up, Mizu along with her. "Well, let's take what they've gotten so far upstairs, okay?"

"That's all of it." Haru said. "We just finished."

"Oh. Well then, I guess we'll head back together." Mizu said softly.

The guys put their shirts back on and headed in the direction of the grocery bags. "H-Here, let me help, it's my stuff s-so I should carry it anyway," Mizu picked up a bag and took the other one from Kyo's hand, smiling lightly. Kyo awkwardly smiled in return. _She was very timid; I hope I didn't upset her too much with all of my usual yelling. Wait! Why am I concerned about what she thinks!_

"I really w-want to thank all of you for being so n-nice to..." with a slight misjudging of footing, the girl fell flat on top of the three other zodiac members that had not had the pleasure of being toppled by her yet.

Again smoke clouded her vision, while Haru and Ichida laughed at the faces of the surprised guys. With a whimper of apology Mizu regained her balance and picked up the adorable cat and rat, "You must think that I am always this clumsy, but I'm really not _all_ the time. Promise." Giggling she added, "You two really look cute like this...not that you don't usually...I mean...I actually don't know what I mean." She was RED. _Why did I have to open my fat mouth! I have never said anything like that before...so why did it come out so easily around almost complete strangers!_

"What is it with you girls calling boys cute?" Haru asked kindly, trying to take the unwanted attention off of the new comer.

Mizu set the animals down and covered her face in embarrassment. She felt a tiny paw on her calf and looked down to see the rat trying to comfort her. "It's ok. You didn't mean to fall."

"Uh-huh. It's all right." The cat added.

"I guess today is just my lucky day with animals, huh?" The girl grinned.

All animals looked at her. _That is the first time she has really smiled since I saw her. She has a nice smile._ When Kyo looked up at her, he almost smiled back. _Her smile is nearly contagious. _

_Poof!_

The eldest of the men came out of his form first, and the girls turned around just in the knick of time.

_Poof! Poof!_ Then the others. Shigure scratched his head, "Well, this is awkward!"

* * *

"What's all the noise?" Hatori jogged up to the scene. He saw flailing arms and legs behind trees trying to put clothes on. Once more, many questions yearned to be answered.

"Don't worry. She already knows!" Ichida chimed in.

"A-And I swear to keep the secret." Mizu added.

Still unaware fully of what happened all Hatori could do was stand there in silence and wait for Shigure to tell him the whole story which he already knew that he shouldn't take to seriously, because everything will be thrown way out of proportion!

* * *

Previews:

"I'm here and I don't mind being with you." Mizu whispered her eyes pointed in the direction of the gems that filled the night sky. "That's my point! What is your problem! Are you...are you sane?" Kyo's very last words were as soft as the spring wind. ((AHH! Romance! Well...kinda, yall will just have to wait and see!))

"And you dressed up to see me...how nice." His tone was mocking, despite his friendly expression. "So, Ichida, where are you originally from?"

Ichida swallowed, willing herself to speak. "I am from a small town near Osaka."

"Osaka, eh? That's a ways from here...so what made you come here?"

"I...was...desperate to leave home."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a member of the Zodiac."

"Hmm..." Akito said, looking interested. "And how could this be? The thirteen zodiac positions are already filled." ((UH-OH! What does this mean!))

* * *

Reviews:

Naanaami: YES! Of course you should review it too...even though you already know what happens! lol! Luv ya!

Kagome-the-Halfbreed: Thanx a bunch! Don't worry, Black Haru will happen soon enough! And there will be many parts between her and Kyo, Shigure, and fan girls. And you sound pretty cool when your hyper (I get that way a lot too!) keep reading! ; )

Catfighter45: I did have the little star thingys but they didn't show up so I tried to fix it! Did it work? But don't worry, about Mizu being like Tohru, it may seem like that now but she wont be. Just wait and see! She did call Hatori, but Haru knows about her too...it was like a flashback and then Mizu was the present. You will get it later...it will explain its self soon enough. I really value your opinion, because you sound like you know what you are talking about! You must be a very good writer! Thanx a bunch for the comments, I hope Naanaami and I will make you proud! LizTess is that you?


	3. Midnight Talks and Another Meeting

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Well here is chapter 3! YAY! Bunches of sweet moments, I promise! (No, I don't own fruits basket or any of its characters, though I wish I did! Doesn't everyone! Do I have to say this every chapter!) **

Chapter 3: Peanut Butter and Another Meeting

"Hmmmm..." Shigure moaned as he searched for his clock. "What...w-what's that noise. Who would be up at _2:00 am_? The cat gets up early, but surely not this early!" He scrambled out of bed and slowly tiptoed down the stairway, careful not to wake any one, especially his brand new 'housewife' and favorite person at the moment, Mizu.

The clamor continued as he headed towards the kitchen. And there she was; in her purple pajamas fixing...peanut-butter crackers? _And why is she laughing?_

* * *

Licking the tasty snack from her fingers, Mizu reflected on the very tiring first day of meeting the amusing Sohma boys. Chida had left after dinner with Haru, and the other man...um...Hatori? They had to go early so she would be ready to meet the head of the family...um..._I'm going to have to get better at names!_ After that the household was taciturn until Shigure decided to show her to her room again. He even offered to help her unpack, even though Ichida had helped after the accident in the woods. The funny comments her host had made up in her room about the other boys came to mind and the girl couldn't help but laugh again. She heard footsteps. Her laughing ceased. Mizu little by little turned around to see who was at the kitchen door. "S-Shigure? Oh, no, I-I didn't wake you up did I?" The worried girl stepped forward to her visitor.

"No, it's fine, but may I ask what you are doing up at this hour?" He yawned and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, w-whenever I am nervous and can't go to s-sleep, I always have peanut-butter and cracker s-sandwiches. I dunno why...it just makes me feel better, I-I guess." She put the three little snacks on a napkin. "Can I make you any?"

"No I'm okay."

"Okay. Well if you don't mind I can eat it in my r-room so I don't wake the others up."

"You don't have to worry about them. They'll be fine. On second thought, I think maybe I will have some; this might give us a chance to get to know each other better!" the creepy smile was back, but it filled Mizu's heart. She liked seeing the Sohmas smile. Something told her that it didn't happen as often as it seemed.

* * *

Sitting up straight in bed, Yuki heard voices. _What is going on?_ He put his feet on the tattered carpet and struggled to find the strength to stand. _What is going on downstairs? Is that Mizu's voice? _

Silently Yuki opened his door, walked outside, and closed it just as quiet.

"Hey! What are you doing up!" A voice uttered in the darkness.

* * *

Kyo tried to pull a pillow over his head to stop the faint talking from reaching his sensitive ears. It wasn't working too well. _What could they be talking about so long? It's been like a half an hour since that dimwit of a dog started talking. What was he doing, interrogating her!_ Not wanting to move, his body stayed in place even though Kyo's mind told it to go investigate. Finally, it responded and budged. Coming out of his room he saw the dumb rat closing his door.

"Hey! What are you doing up!" His statement startled the other boy.

"I should ask you the same question."

"I wanna shut that stupid dog up! I won't get any sleep like this!"

"Shut-up, will ya? They'll hear us!"

"Fine."

The boys made the trip halfway down the stairs before actually hearing what the conversation was about. They stopped in their tracks, not wanting to bring recognition to their presence.

"So what do think of our humble abode so far?" Shigure asked.

"I-I love everything about it! I know it might sound kinda s-silly, but I feel like all of the Sohmas are more of a family to me than I ever had. It's a comfort really, to know that I have people to look out for me even when we were just introduced. That's n-nice. I know I just met you today, but I have to say...Shigure...you remind me of my b-brother." Mizu was quiet. The teens on the flight of steps were amazed by what she had said.

"Then he must be a wonderful person if I remind you of him!" He laughed at his own words.

"He _was_. He was."

_Pause._

"And Yuki a-and Kyo are very kind as well. I had s-seen Yuki at combined school functions between my school and his b-before; he looked nice enough. And by the way all of the girls looked at him, I-I knew he was popular. And Kyo...w-well..._I_ like him, b-but I don't think he likes me very much. A-Although, who c-could blame him for what I did, he has the r-right to be angry with me. I-I just hope he will forgive me. A-And then perhaps we could be friends, too. Do you know what h-he likes to eat? Maybe I could fix him s-something special for dinner, so he feels better. Would t-that help?"

Yuki sighed. _Mizu is so sweet. But what did she mean about "more of a family that I ever had."? And her stuttering...do we frighten her? _

Kyo stood in silence. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? _"A-And then perhaps we could be friends, too."_ _Friends? Who in their right mind would ever want to be friends with me, the cat? Once she gets to know me, she will defiantly change her mind about that; no doubt. However, how am I going to apologize for what I said to her? Why is she so considerate when she didn't even know me?_ Kyo thought.

Without paying anymore attention to the conversation, the intruders sauntered up the staircase, deep in their thoughts, and went back to bed.

"And, from what I c-can tell, Haru and Hatori seem r-really nice, as well...I know that Chida trusts them, a-and I think I will, too..." Mizu stated shyly.

Shigure got up and took both of their napkins out to the kitchen to throw them out without saying a word. He had a feeling he wasn't the only one listening to Mizu's little speech. Animal instinct comes in handy a lot! When he came back, he motioned Mizu to her feet and gently pushed her near the stairs. "You should get to bed, it's late."

"Thanks for listening to all of my childish thoughts."

"No problem."

Mizu walked up onto the squeaky wood boards, but was stopped by Shigure's words, "As for the dinner for Kyo...he really likes leeks!" He snickered to himself.

* * *

The next morning, at the Main House, Haru was woken up by a gentle knocking on his door. Sunlight flooded through his window, and he squinted as he sat up in bed, stretching. "Who is it?" He asked sleepily.

"It's Ichida...can I come in?"

"Of course..." He answered as she cautiously opened the door. She was dressed in a long, red, formal-looking dress he had never seen before. Her hair was down for once, and looked nice and wavy. She was even wearing jewelry, and already had her makeup on.

"You look nice..." He commented. _But she really looked more than nice._

"Thanks!" Ichida said, looking down at her dress.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm visiting Akito today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...are you worried about it?" Haru asked as he got out of bed. Ichida blushed as she noted that he was shirtless, but she pretended not to notice as best as she could. "A bit...Yuki seemed a little nervous when I mentioned it, and I've heard that Akito can be...cruel..." She said, fiddling with her hair nervously.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Haru asked as he slipped a black shirt on.

"You don't mind?" Ichida asked, looking hopeful.

"Nope. I've got nothing else to do...Hatori's taking you over there, right?"

"Yeah."

Haru put on the rest of his usual jewelry, along with his furry jacket and black gloves. His pants looked clean enough, despite the fact that he had slept in them, so he kept them on. "Well, then I'll come along...what time is it?"

"Almost time for me to leave...I just thought that I'd say bye before I left..."

"Ichida..." He said softly as he watched her head for the door. She turned around, looking at him curiously.

"You know...if something's bothering you, or if you're unhappy, you can tell me about it, right? You can trust me." _Ever since I've met her, she's always looked so…sad. I wish there was something I could do to help._

She smiled warmly, for a moment not looking so lonely. "Thank you."

Slipping on some shoes, Haru followed her outside. Hatori was already there, dressed in a suit and waiting patiently.

"Is it okay if Haru goes with us?" Ichida asked.

"I suppose so...but you have to talk to Akito alone."

"I know..." Ichida said, looking a little uptight.

Hatori walked past the Main House, and around the side, to a small entrance with closed doors. Walking up to the door, Hatori rapped on it politely.

A pale, small woman answered tiredly. "Master Hatori. Do you have Lady Ichida with you?"

Ichida stepped forward, still looking apprehensive.

The woman took her arm in a surprisingly strong grip. She spoke to Hatori again, "Master Hatori, you and Master Haru may remain in here. There are some drinks on the table, should you wish to have anything." They nodded, and came inside.

"Lady Ichida, please come with me..." The woman said courteously, pulling her down a long hallway. Ichida looked back just in time to see Haru give her a thumbs up for good luck. She smiled wanly as she was dragged by the woman.

The two of them went through a convoluted maze of corridors. Ichida had never realized that the Sohma house could be so complicated.

Finally, they arrived at a set of double doors. The woman gently slid the door open. "Master Akito? Lady Ichida is here to see you..." In the darkness, Ichida could see little more than a pile of robes on the floor. Then, it moved, and she realized that the pile was actually Akito. This made her even more nervous. He made no movement to show any sign of recognition.

"I'll be waiting outside to escort you back..." The woman said fearfully before closing the door gently.

Ichida walked over to the middle of the room, and knelt so that she was facing the head of her family.

She waited several minutes, and was greeted with only silence. Akito was motionless, but she patiently watched him. Finally, he stood, agonizingly slowly, and sat in a chair behind his previous location.

His appearance surprised her. She assumed him to be an old man; after all, he was the master of the house. However, he was probably not much older than Yuki. He was also handsome, pale, with black hair and dark eyes. He smiled, but the warmth did not reach his eyes.

He finally spoke in a raspy tone. "Ichida Sohma. I have heard much about you."

Ichida waited in silence for him to continue, but thought that the more silence there was the worse her situation was going to be.

"And you dressed up to see me...how nice." His tone was mocking, despite his friendly expression. "So, Ichida, where are you originally from?"

Ichida swallowed, willing herself to speak. "I am from a small town near Osaka."

"Osaka, eh? That's a ways from here...so what made you come here?"

"I...was...desperate to leave home."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a member of the Zodiac."

"Hmm..." Akito said, looking interested. "And how could this be? The thirteen zodiac positions are already filled."

"My great grandparents did not like how the head of the house at the time ruled, and also hated how the children of the Zodiac were favored and considered superior. So, they left the main house, to run away from the curse, I suppose. They were away so long, that I think that the curse just started over."

"Go on..."

"I was the first and only Zodiac child to be born into the family, and I was hated for it." Her speaking became softer and softer, until her last word was almost inaudible.

Akito looked at her as if bored, and then spoke. "And do you really think that it would be any different here?"

"I knew that there were others...like me...here, and I hoped that they would accept me. No one else ever had."

"So, you decided to run away from your problems, and push them on other people. Don't you think that's a little selfish?"

Ichida wanted to yell at him, tell him how she had been treated at her old home, but she held it in. "I do not wish my problems on other people. They are _my_ burdens. I only hoped that I could be safe here. I feared for my life back home."

Akito sighed. "Whatever. From what Hatori told me, I expected you to be an angel, or a saint. I didn't think that you would be so..._boring_. So..._ugly_. So..._selfish_."

Ichida recoiled, as if she had been slapped, but said nothing as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "I'm...sorry." She said almost silently, fighting back tears.

"I suppose it is my fault, for expecting too much of you." Akito said, back to his mocking tone. "Where are you living now?"

"T-the Main House..."

"I don't trust you enough to allow you to stay here. By the time school starts, I want you out, and living somewhere else."

Ichida nodded. "As you wish."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three months." Ichida said softly. She wondered why he had not wished to meet with her before, but he made no effort to explain himself.

He looked away from her, staring at the wall. "You have not become... romantically involved with any other Sohmas, have you?"

"No..."

"Good. If you had, that would be...inconvenient." The way he said it made Ichida shiver.

"And I have also heard...that you can alter memories? Just like our dear Hatori; is that right?"

"Yes..." _But I hate doing it._

"So you're not totally useless, then. That will be all. I want to see you again at New Year's, not before." He said, and Ichida got to her feet, walking slowly to the rice paper door and opening it. She could faintly hear Akito laughing to himself, as the door latched shut.

As she closed it, the same woman from before approached her. She said nothing as Ichida began to cry softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Seizing her arm again, she escorted her out.

Soon enough, Ichida could see Hatori and Haru sitting down, waiting for her. Haru stood first, noticing her expression and tears, a question in his eyes. Hatori stood as well, also looking concerned.

Taking a deep breath, Ichida managed a sliver of a smile. "I'm all right." In truth, she was screaming on the inside at Akito, yelling that she wasn't selfish, that she hated him, and that she didn't care what he thought! He was nothing more than a bully; she had dealt with many before. Still, she didn't know why she was crying, beyond the fact that Akito had made fun of her and insulted her the entire time they talked. But it was no worse than how she had been treated at home...

Hatori looked at her. "I have to go tend to Akito now. He suffers frequent illnesses, and needs almost constant care. Haru can take you back..." Haru nodded as Hatori disappeared into the corridor. He took her hand, and Ichida said nothing as he led her out of the house.

Walking outside, Haru led her away from the Main House, and instead into a garden. The center had a fountain surrounded by benches, and Haru sat down on one, motioning for Ichida to do the same. She did, looking straight at him as he spoke.

"Ichida..."

"Haru, there is something I have to admit to you." He nodded, waiting.

Slowly, hesitantly, Ichida reached her arms out, hugging Haru tightly, burying her face in his long coat.

"Ichida...?" He asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He flushed; Ichida had caught him completely off guard. He braced himself for the transformation, but none came.

It was then that he realized. "I'm not transforming...?"

"No..." Ichida said delicately, her voice muffled by his coat.

"So, then...you're a member of the Zodiac, too!"

"The tiger..." She said as she looked up at him.

_Just like Kisa…no wonder she reminded me of her. _"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was afraid that you would...hate me...like everyone else has..."

Haru said nothing as he hugged her even tighter, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from the solace he felt by her embrace. Ichida clung to him as if her life depended on it. They stayed that way for several minutes, not saying a word. He loosened his grip slightly, but still didn't let go.

"Why would I hate you? Especially, since I'm a part of the Zodiac, too?"

"Everyone else has...besides Mii-chan, that is..."

"So that's how she knew..." Haru replied. "I didn't think that she was all that shocked by me transforming...I guess I know why, now."

The next few minutes passed by in silence. Haru still had his arms around Ichida, and he enjoyed it. He hadn't hugged anyone in a long time, and this felt...comfortable. It was obvious that whatever Akito said had hurt Ichida, and he felt that she needed him to console her. The tears that dropped slowly on his neck didn't bother him in the least. And with every tear, Ichida seemed to loosen up and calm down.

"Do you mind me asking what Akito did that got you so upset?" Haru questioned, breaking the silence. He also wanted to ask about how her life back at home was, but knew that that might be a particularly touchy subject, and decided against it. Ichida took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It felt like he was trying to make me feel bad the whole time. And he insulted me. He told me that I was _selfish_, that I was _ugly_, and that I was..._boring_." She stopped for a moment, and sniffled. Haru could tell that she was on the verge of crying again, and felt her hug him just a little tighter. He removed an arm from around her waist to stroke her hair, reassuring her. Outside, his fingers caressed her beautiful locks. But inside, he was raging. _How dare he treat her like that! She's done nothing wrong. Besides, everything he said was untrue! Ichida is very cute, not to mention completely unselfish. And she's not boring in the least…_

Ichida then continued, catching her breath. "He also told me, that I have to leave the Main House, and move out before school starts..."

"What!"

"He said he didn't trust me enough to live here."

Haru sighed. "Did he say anything else?"

"I think he wants to use my ability to modify memories..."

"You can do that, too?"

She looked up at him sadly. "Back home, some things happened to me that I didn't want people to remember...so I kinda taught myself...and now I'm afraid I will have to do it to Hatori, you, and...I couldn't bear it if he made me erase Mizu's memories of me. She was the first one I could trust. And I think I am the only one that she fully can rely on as well. Oh...I hate this..."

"I'm so sorry." Haru said, feeling helpless. The only thing he could do was hug her more tightly one last time before letting go. Ichida sniffled again, and her tears stopped as she let go of Haru. "Thank you..."

Haru nodded. He smiled, trying to change the subject to something less depressing.

"Hey...I'm kinda hungry...how about you?" He said with a smile. Ichida looked up and nodded.

"Why don't you go and change into something more comfortable, and I'll treat you to lunch somewhere, okay?"

Ichida looked at him, surprised. "You'd do that...for me?"

He nodded, cheery. Ichida returned the smile. "Thanks!" She said as she headed towards the Main House.

_If only you knew, Ichida…I hate it whenever you're sad…I'd do anything to keep you happy. And yeah, lunch isn't really a big deal, but maybe it'll help. I want to see you smile again...like you used to._

Ichida soon returned, wearing a short skirt and tank top. _It shows off her figure nicely. _All of her jewelry was gone, and her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. "I'm ready!" She said merrily.

"Follow me, then..." Haru said with a smile. He led her to somewhere near the garden, to something resembling a shed. Gently, Haru covered Ichida's delicate eyes. His warm hands felt good against her cool, silky skin. Upon opening her golden eyes, Ichida saw a gleaming, black Vespa. "Is that yours?" Ichida asked in shock as he affirmed.

"Now that I have a license, I can actually use it...hop on." He quickly got on the Vespa, and drove out of the shed to stop by Ichida. She climbed on behind him, holding tightly around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. Haru put on his goggles, and passed a pair back to Ichida, who put them on. Leaning forward, she talked right into his ear, so he could hear her over the humming of the motor, "Thanks, Haru. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you, too."

He turned around and smiled at her before starting up the vehicle and riding off towards the city, Ichida holding on to him securely.

* * *

"Now that we are here, I am going to put in a quick call to Mii. She was worried about the meeting, too, and I promised I would call her." Ichida informed Haru.

"Fine with me... I'll get us a booth." he replied.

The girl quickly walked to the nearest phone and took out a crumpled piece of paper. She had written Shigure's number on it the previous day. She dialed and waited anxiously for her friend to answer, but she was surprised by the voice that responded.

* * *

"Urg. That dumb phone!" Kyo's T.V. show was rudely interrupted by the high pitched ring of the telephone. Shigure was working on his newest novel, Yuki went into the woods for a while which Kyo was happy about, and the girl was nowhere to be found. The fate of answering the phone solely rested in Kyo's hands.

"Hello!"

"Oh, Kyo! It's Ichida..."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want!"

"Um, I was hoping to talk to Mii-chan. Is she around?"

"I dunno. She disappeared after cleaning the dishes after breakfast."

"Well...could you get her for me?"

"Hey WOMAN! I am not you messenger boy! And didn't you hear a word I said? I **don't** know where she went! Geesh!"

"OH, right I forgot to tell all of you..."

"Tell us _what_!"

"If Mizu isn't around, look for the tallest tree that has a good view and she will be up there. But be patient, she might not come down right away. I'll wait while you go get her."

"BUT- oh fine...just a sec."

"Kay..."

Kyo stomped off in the direction of the woods hoping that he would not bump into the..."Hey watch where you're going!" Yuki yelled.

"Whatever!"

"Wait...why are you going _into_ the woods?"

"The Sohma girl is on the phone and she wants to talk to Mizu. I have to _fetch_ her!"

"And you think she would go in there?"

"I _know_ she would! Stupid rat! Ichida told me to look for the tallest tree with a view for her precious Mizu, so that is where I am goin'! Got a problem with that, pretty-boy!"

"No, no problem, but I'm coming with you. In this mood you're in, she'll likely never come down!"

* * *

"Are you still on the phone!" Haru walked up to his friend.

"Uh-huh. Kyo is getting Mizu."

"And it's taken him this long to get her? What did she do, run away?"

* * *

"Miiiss Riiieeekoooo?"

Mizu looked up from her sketchpad and peeked through the branches of her high limb. She saw the boys coming her way. Kyo was yelling nonsense in Yuki's direction and his response was to call louder for her. In a swift motion, Mizu balanced her pad on the branch above her. _I'll keep you here for now._

"Miss Rieko!" Yuki was coming closer and she felt like she should answer him, _but how did they know where to look?_ She knew that she probably shouldn't have left the house, but it was only for a few...hours! _Darn!_

"I-I'm up here..."

The bickering stopped as both heads looked up at the giant tree. The bashful girl's head poked out between the leaves. "How in the world did you get all the way up there?" Kyo questioned. With a thump Mizu landed firmly on her feet and giggled softly when the boys leaned into her, attempting to catch her. "I-It's okay. I have done that for as long as I c-can remember. The time I fell on Haru was t-the first time I had fallen in a long time, a-at least out of a tree. T-Thanks for worrying, though." They were in shock. Neither of them could land like that and both had been trained to do stuff of that nature. _Wow._

"D-Did you need me for something?"

"Ichida is on the phone for you." Kyo uttered.

"Oh yeah! I wonder if her meeting with, um, what's-his-name went well?"

Yuki shrugged off the comment she made about Akito and asked a question of his own. "What were you doing up in the tree, Miss Rieko?"

"OH! Nothing..." She didn't like it when people looked at her dear pad; Ichida had only caught a glimpse of its contents once or twice by accident. Mizu didn't want anything to happen to it, not again. Bad memories of shredded pages and flames ran through her mind. _Even though that was then...I still don't want them to see..._

The rest of the hike back to the estate was quiet. Every once in a while Mizu would look to both sides of her, Yuki on her left and Kyo on her right. Mizu looked carefully at the boys. She gathered every detail of them. In her mind...they were perfect. They wore their emotions on their hearts and held them out for all to see. Their hearts were beautiful. They were beautiful. She never wanted to leave.

* * *

"Chida?"

"MIZU! Oh, finally! How far did you go? I have already ordered, eaten an appetizer, lunch, and dessert!"

Mizu laughed, "Sorry, I guess I went a little further than I thought."

"That's okay!"

"How was Akito?"

"I'll tell you later Mii-chan..."

"Chida-chan, what happened? Tell me now!"

"I can't...now...later, I swear."

"All right..."

"Oh, I have a question for you. This might make us both feel better!"

"What?"

The boys were in the other room and could barely hear the one sided conversation. But soon there was a change in Mizu's tone, one they had never heard before.

"You have got to be kidding me...**No** I won't ask them...You do it, it's your idea...Why do you want to get that any-…you want them to come with us? Why?" Mizu was shocked at what her friend said was the reason for wanting to take the boys with them. Kyo and Yuki strained their animal ears to hear what was going on. The conversation continued, "Fine I will ask them, but I will tell them that this was _your_ dumb idea...Yes I want to go...and your reason is, um, understandable, but to take them with us...wouldn't you be embarrassed?...really?...but why would you think I would want to show off-...I DON'T EITHER!..." After the raised voice, Mizu had to laugh; _maybe she did...a little!_ "Okay, okay, I'll ask, but...uh-huh...Chida...I don't think I have met anyone like you before...thanks, but don't do anything or say anything about it 'til tomorrow...Okay?...See you then...Bye Chida-chan!"

The phone clicked on the receiver, so the boys returned to a normal position as Mizu walked back into the room. "Is Shigure still in his office?" She got two nods. Not too long after she went off to get her host, both returned. "Um...guys...well Chida a-and I well mainly Chida...thought m-maybe you guys would like to come with us t-tomorrow to check out some shops around here...i-if you want, but Haru is c-coming."

"Well we won't want to leave Haru alone to hog you girls' wonderful company; of course I will come!" Shigure glowed with happiness.

"Where will we be going, Miss Rieko?"

"I don't know e-exactly...Chida saw it a few days ago a-and wants to check it out."

"Of course; I will come too."

"Thank you, Yuki. D- Do you want to co-?" she looked in the cat's direction, but was once again cut off.

"Why would I want to go shopping with _you_! HUH? Now I get the whole house to myself."

Shigure butted it, "He will come too!"

"What! Does anyone ever listen to a word I say!"

"We are just returning the kindness you show us every time we open our mouths." Yuki stated calmly.

"HEY!...I...Fine I'll come! Geesh!"

"Thank you, Kyo. I'm glad you are coming along too. I-I was hoping that you wouldn't be left by yourself tomorrow." Mizu tilted her head as she spoke to the carrot-top. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was really delighted that he was coming. _She wasn't faking it to be nice. Why do I always have to say mean stuff like that to her?_

"I'll be in my room!" Kyo stormed out.

* * *

"Why? Why do I have to be so mean to her! And she doesn't even get mad at me for it! What is wrong with her!" Kyo thought out loud.

"Nothing is wrong with _her._" Shigure answered.

"W-Wha-?"

"Don't get mad, but if you feel so bad why don't you apologize to her. I'm sure she will feel more comfortable around you, then."

"What do you care?"

"Well for her sake, I hope you decided to do that. You know she likes you. I don't mean _that _way...but what would you do if she told you she did like you? How bad would you feel then? What would you say to her?" Shigure tried to be as serious as he could.

"I'd ask her if she was sane..."

"Well I hope you are in a better mood tomorrow, crabby pants!" Shigure was back to himself, "Oh, I just can't wait until tomorrow!"

* * *

"Where did Kyo go, Yuki?"

"Probably on the roof like always."

"On the roof!"

Mizu ran to the linen closet and got her large blue blanket. Without saying another word, she went outside into the black night to find the elusive cat. She spotted the ladder up to the roof easily. _I can't believe I never noticed it before. _She pondered.

As she climbed up the wooden steps, she started to see orange hair bit by bit.

Kyo was startled by the sudden appearance of a blanket. "What the..." Then _she_ comes into his view. "I brought you a blanket s-so you won't catch a cold out here." Even though it was summer, the nights could get pretty chilly.

He returned to his position of lying on his back with both knees bent and hands behind his head acting as a pillow. "Why do you care if I freeze?"

"Do want the long version or the short?"

"Huh?"

She pulled the rest of her body onto the roof and sat 'Indian style' next to him, "Short it is. You s-sleep on roof. You catch cold. I can m-make you leeks to make you feel better-"

Kyo made an odd choking noise. "I HATE leeks."

"That's what I thought..." _So Shigure was lying. _"So, anyway, you catch c-cold, I have to make you leeks to cure you, you throw l-leeks up, I have to make you more. See a pattern?"

She said this in almost a joking manner. Kyo didn't find it very funny, but he did manage to look slightly amused. Mizu looked into Kyo's striking crimson eyes. _Something was defiantly bugging him. But what? _

However, she turned away from his returned gaze to look at the beautiful stars. "Hey, look. I don't normally...well...I never do this." He seemed to get aggravated even with himself. "But I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just get so angry sometimes and I can't control what I say." Once more her blue eyes rested on his face. "Sometimes I get so infuriated that people don't want to be around me; not like they were fighting for a chance before..."

"I'm here and I don't mind being with you." Mizu whispered her eyes pointed in the direction of the gems that filled the night sky. "That's my point! What is your problem! Are you...are you sane?" Kyo's very last words were as soft as the spring wind.

She didn't answer. All she did was lay down beside Kyo and covered herself with the quilt. "After I had a rough day my b-brother would take me to this hill near our house to watch the stars. We never knew any of the real constellations, s-so he would make up his own and then show me." Kyo couldn't take his eyes off of her. As she watched the sky, her charm sparkled under the moonlight. _That blanket is the exact color of those sapphires she calls eyes. She is really...beautiful._

"Teach me."

"Kyo..." she paused for only a second then pointed, "Over there...is the 'Big Loaf of Bread.' And over here is the 'Rabbit.' See the fluffy tail? Oh there is my favorite...it's an old man taking a sponge bath! Okay, that one's kind of a-a stretch..." As she pointed to other stars she giggled at the funny ones, and Kyo listened to every word. For once in his life, he felt like he wasn't being judged or shunned. It was an amazing feeling that he never wanted to end. He never wanted this night to end. He never wanted her to leave. _I wanna be your friend, Mizu. I really do._

The young girl finished her list of peculiar constellations and both just laid there in silence. But it was a good silence. Kyo's voice took Mizu by surprise; she was so comfortable she had almost fallen asleep. "Ya know...I trained in the mountains for four months and Master would take me up to a high cliff sometimes and he would teach me about the stars. Did you know that most of the stars that we are looking at are already gone, burned up? It takes their light so long to reach us that by the time it does, the star is dead." There was a pause before Mizu spoke.

"Master...?"

Previews:

As everyone finished their food, Mizu looked over at Ichida. "T-Tell everyone where we're going today."

Ichida nodded with a smile, swallowing, "We're going swimsuit shopping, and dragging you guys along; whether it's by force is up to you!"

Reviews:

Fan 101: Thanx bunches and I hope you keep reading: )

My Nightwalker! (Buffy): I'm so glad you like it...and I cant tell you the couple pairings yet, cuz that would ruin it for everyone...but it might be what you think and maybe NOT! I dunno...well I do but hey...and you should kinda know too, cuz I talk to ya everyday! Silly, nightwalker...don't hurt me, baby! I luv you 2!

luv cowgurl

**__**


	4. Itsy Bitsy, Teeny Weeny

**Ok...here's the deal. NO REVIEWS(equals)NO STORY! Ok...got it? Good! Now...here is "happy kcscooter" Have you been waiting! lol! This chapter was so much fun to write! ENJOY! (I'm not a fruits basket owner...oh well...but me and Naanaami own this story!)**

Chapter 4: Itsy-Bitsy, Teeny-Weeny...

Ichida and Haru arrived at Shigure's early the next morning. Knocking on the door, they were answered by Mizu, who invited them in with a big smile and hugs, well at least to Ichida. "You're a little earlier than I expected..."

Ichida smiled back. "We were hoping for breakfast...ya have any?"

"Yup...Shigure suggested that I should make extra breakfast, in c-case you came along..."

Ichida clapped her hands in delight. "Oooo! I can't wait! What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes...!" She pointed to two untouched plates, and Ichida grabbed one excitedly because she loved Mii's cooking. She took a seat with the others to eat. Haru soon followed.

Because everyone else was still eating, the meal was surprisingly quiet. "This is delicious, Mii!" Ichida exclaimed after taking a bite.

"It is..." Haru agreed. This made the girl happy that the Sohmas liked the meals she cooked by herself.

As everyone finished their food, Mizu looked over at Ichida. "T-Tell everyone where we're going today."

Ichida nodded with a smile, swallowing, "We're going swimsuit shopping, and dragging you guys along; whether it's by force is up to you!"

The reactions were a bit unexpected. Shigure's eyes glazed over, and he smiled widely. The other three looked surprised, while Kyo stood up to leave.

Haru looked at Ichida curiously. "So, how did this come up? And why are we coming along?"

Ichida thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Mizu and I both need them, and we need someone to carry our stuff for us...after all, we may just decide to go on a shopping spree..."

Shigure looked up with another of his uncanny smiles. "Then, we must go to assist these lovely young ladies." Yuki, Kyo, and Haru all glared at him.

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Shigure asked, whining.

"Because it's usually true." Kyo and Yuki responded in unison before scowling at one another for 'copying' them.

"W-well, you don't h-have to go..." Mizu said softly. "Ch-Chida and I can go shopping b-by ourselves..."

Yuki smiled one of his famous princely smiles at her, and she flushed slightly. "Of course we'll go along...thank you for inviting us."

"Yeah, I'll go, too..." Kyo said, sounding slightly irritable, but not angry. Mizu smiled at them both, thanking them with her eyes.

"You're coming along, too, right?" Ichida asked Haru, who nodded. "Got nothing else to do..."

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door, followed by a loud, agonizing scream. "SSSSHHHHIIIIIGGGGUUUUUUUUURRREEEEEE? Your manuscript was due a WEEK ago! A WEEK!"

Ichida, Haru, and Mizu jumped as Yuki sighed. "Shigure, your editor is back...will you ever leave that poor woman alone?"

Shigure smiled. "But she's just so fun to tease!"

Mizu looked very apologetic. "I d-didn't know that you had some w-work to do...I guess you c-can't come along with us."

Ichida smirked. "Yeah. Your loss, Shigure."

Shigure looked quite upset. "B-but, but! I really wanted to come along!"

Yuki looked at him. "You really should get all of your work done before you can come with us..." He said with a smile, going along with the girls.

"Oh, fine...I guess you don't want me to come along..." Shigure sighed. He left the room, returning quickly with a large stack of papers. "But whether you want me to or not, I'm coming!

Here, Mii." He said as he handed his editor the manuscript.

Mizu looked confused, but realized that the editor's name was Mii.

Mii looked upset. "B-but, it's finished. How long have you had this?" she asked with a whimper.

"Two weeks now." Shigure responded with a sneer.

"T-t-two...w-weeks?" Mii asked, on the verge of tears. Shigure nodded with a smile, and she began sobbing as she left the house.

"Poor thing..." Ichida said softly. "You're so mean to her..."

"I know! Isn't it fun?"

Mizu abruptly changed the conversation by saying, "Well, I'd better get ready to go...so you guys should, too..." She went to the stairs and headed up.

Kyo and Shigure both headed to their rooms as Haru went into the kitchen to wash dishes like he offered to do. Ichida went to help him, but Yuki stopped her by slightly tapping her on the shoulder.

Yuki looked at Ichida. "I'm sorry to pry, Miss Ichida, but when you met Akito yesterday, did he do anything?"

She looked down at her feet as she nodded. "He didn't hurt me or anything like that. He just made me feel awful. I don't think he likes me."

Yuki nodded sympathetically. "Akito doesn't like much of anyone besides his servants and Hatori...what did he say to you?"

Ichida looked up at him. "He told me that...my memory suppressing ability would be useful to him, and that I would have to leave the Main House by the time school starts..."

"Memory suppression! Like Hatori's?"

"Yeah..." Ichida said, looking away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable..."

"No, it's okay..." Ichida said with a small, wary smile.

"But you seem to have dealt with Akito's insults pretty well, much better than I had..."

Ichida looked embarrassed. "Actually, Haru was the one that helped me get through it..."

Yuki looked a little surprised, but nodded. "And you're welcome to come live here...we do have a spare room that you could stay with Miss Reiko. I'm sure she would be thrilled if you stayed here!"

"Thank you very much...I think I will take you up on that. But I won't move in until right before school starts."

Yuki looked a little confused. "Why not?"

Ichida's lips slowly curled up and formed a wide grin. "Because I want to be a thorn in Akito's side for as long as possible."

Yuki smiled. "You do that."

Mizu peeked in the doorway at Ichida, her long pigs tail braids swaying.

"Are you ready to go?" Mizu nodded in response.

"Let's head out then!" Ichida said with another grin, this one larger than the first.

* * *

As Mizu, Ichida, and the guys arrived at the store, Mizu cautiously pushed the door open not wanting to draw any more attention to herself because she already knew how embarrassing it was going to be. The shopkeeper, a tall woman who was about Shigure's age, smiled warmly at them. "Hello and welcome. How may I help you?"

Ichida looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Well, we're looking for swimsuits…"

She smiled. "And are you guys victims, or volunteers?"

"Volunteer!" Shigure said with a bright smile as the other three looked at their feet and mumbled, "Victim…"

She laughed. "Figures. Well, ladies, pick whatever. The dressing rooms are over there…" She said as she pointed at some curtained booths. She returned to the cash register, looking at the group as they wondered where to start.

Ichida pointed to the swimsuit section. "Well, let's start there." They walked over to the area full of racks of swimsuits. Mizu looked at her best friend, who shrugged, as if to say 'Now what?.' Shigure had already started looking, and soon triumphantly held up two matching swimsuits. They were bright pink, and quite possibly the skimpiest pieces of fabric that either of them had ever seen.

Ichida gaped at it. "You've got to be kidding me. No way am I wearing that!" Mizu agreed, taking a step back, eyes wide.

"What do you think?" Shigure asked to the other three guys, hoping that they would agree that the girls at least had to try them on. Haru was alternating between watching the ceiling and the floor, Yuki looked extremely bewildered by everything, and Kyo looked like he wanted to go home.

Yuki looked up, realizing that Shigure was speaking to him. "Uh…no."

Haru coughed before answering. "What about white? Light blue, maybe…and it's the wrong cut for Ichida." He looked embarrassed at what he had just said, and looked down at his feet.

Kyo looked up heatedly. "Pink is the wrong color. Mizu would look better in orange." Then, he realized what he said, and stared angrily at the nearest clothing rack. "_I am such an idiot! _I wanna go home."

Ichida smiled. "Not until we get what we're looking for. I'll look fast, I promise."

Mizu began looking through a rack at the edge of the section, and found a couple of swimsuits. Ichida did the same, and smiled at Haru. "We'll be done before you know it!"

Going into adjacent dressing rooms, Ichida and Mizu both hung up their clothes.

About twenty minutes later, the boys started hearing the voice of the sales woman who greeted them, "OH MY! That is perfect! Your boyfriends really know how to pick the right colors!" After the shock of her comment they heard simultaneous shrieks, "NO NO NO! **They are not our boyfriends**!"

"Why did they have to ruin all the fun by saying that?" Shigure looked sad.

"Shut-it, pervert!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Now, you guys have to tell them how they look," the sales lady stated, peeking through the curtains of the dressing rooms.

"What!" "YAY!" Ichida could tell that she wouldn't be bringing Shigure along next time around.

Rustling noises could be heard in the back, "Chida you go first!"

"WHY? You go!"

"No way!"

"Come on, Miss, don't be nervous." The greeter declared.

Presently, the lady backed out of the curtain pulling on two arms. The arms soon came out from behind the drape and then Ichida walked out. Her head was down, cheeks were bright pink, and she was mumbling. "Oh, this was a big mistake!" under her breath.

The woman finally dropped the arms of the blonde and asked as she turned her attention to the stunned guys, "Well what did I tell you? They love it!" "Mmmmm..." was all the she could say back.

_She went with the blue bikini with a little lace. It looks great on her, and the lace fits her so well! I want to tell her how amazing she looks, but the words won't come out. _Haru thought.

"All right, it's your turn, now!" the lady went back behind the curtain to retrieve the other mortified, young girl, leaving Ichida standing all alone in front of the men.

"Uh, I changed my mind! I don't want a swimsuit now! I'll just go change an-" Mizu hollered.

"Come on...they will love it!"

"Ooooohhhhh..."

Yet again, the sales woman backed out first followed by a humiliated Mizu wearing a bikini as well. The girls stood next to each other, blushing like mad as the boys' jaws dropped almost to the ground at seeing the girls together.

_The orange polka dots look really good on her. But why am I thinking like this! I want to go home now! _Kyo was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Shigure.

Putting his hands in the small of the flushed girls' backs, he happily said, "You two have never looked better!" The ladies looked up at the faces of their companions for only a moment, before hiding their eyes again.

"It has been decided! I will buy both of these for you!" Shigure's smile was back as he took out his wallet. As soon as his hands were no longer touching them, the girls scurried back to the dressing rooms. But before Ichida was completely hidden behind the curtain, Haru grabs her by the arm, "Y-you look...wonderful." The words finally came out. She smiled for a second and slowly headed into her room, still looking at Haru.

Before changing back into her regular clothes she looked in the mirror once more. _He said I looked wonderful! Haru really said I looked wonderful! Me...wonderful!_

* * *

After the eventful shopping, the girls determined that it would be best just to go home and have lunch. They walked side-by-side in front of the boys who trudged behind in a line. Holding their bags, Ichida's at her side and Mizu's held up to her chest, they said a few words to each other but were too uncomfortable to even look back at the guys.

Yuki noticed Mizu holding her head down. He felt terrible about that shopkeeper making her show off her swimsuit, even though she obviously didn't want to. So, stepping out of line with the others, he made his way up to Mizu's side. She felt him staring at her, but did not dare return it. _She is so self-conscious, like me. I wish I could help her. _Yuki deliberated.

He hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder causing her to unconsciously shudder under his touch. But she stilled looked up at him. She really had to look up, because her and Ichida only came up to all of the Sohmas' shoulders if even that; she also squinted a little because of the sun, but still tried to act as composed as she could. "I thought you looked terrific in that suit." Yuki calmly stated with a tender smile. "T-thanks..." She felt her face become warm under his gaze and looked away. It felt good that she actually got a compliment. He took his hand off her shoulder but still walked beside her. He glanced up to see the Sohma girl staring at him. He knew what her smile meant. _Thank you, Yuki._

"Awww, youth!" Shigure said with his famous smile as he watched his cousin and housekeeper.

"Shut-up, you dumb dog!" Kyo retorted, rather annoyed..._or was he jealous?_ No, just annoyed.

* * *

After they all returned home, everyone went to their room. Except for Ichida who went into Mizu's and Haru who followed Yuki. But he soon got kicked out so he decided to see what Sensei was up to.

"Well that was fun..." Mizu stated sarcastically as she put up her new bathing suit in her drawer. "Yeah...but it was nice of Yuki to say that to you." Ichida looked for a reaction from her friend to tell what she really thought about the 'prince', but nothing happened except, "Yeah...it was nice."

"Do you like Yuki?' Ichida asked bluntly.

"NO! Well yes, but not what you're thinking. He's a really good _friend_."

"But on the phone you laughed when I mentioned showing off...so...oh, no!"

"What?"

"It's not Shigure, is it!"

All Mizu could do was burst out into a laughing fit!

"So that's a no?"

"Yes, that's a no!"

"Then the only other person is...Kyo?"

Ichida finally got the response she had been looking for, Mizu blushing. "No...I don't know. Kyo is just different."

"Don't you mean...difficult? Dumb?"

"We talked last night and he was r-really s-sweet."

"Then that wasn't Kyo you were talking to."

"Yes, it was. He just hasn't found his place yet. But he will, someday. When I said he was different, I was wrong...he's not different. He's kinda like...me."

"Oh, Mii-chan!" Ichida embraced her best friend._ How cute!_ "I love you, Mii!"

"I love you, too, Chida-chan!"

* * *

Previews:

"So that's where she's been, with her...and those...men! Stupid girl! She should know by now that she can't run away from me!" Katashi cackled to himself as he watched a certain brunette, blonde, and guys walk out of a swimsuit store. "I can't wait to see the expression on her face. And that Sohma girl better stay outta my way." Katashi again laughed quietly in his car. "I will give her a little while before coming, so she feels safe. Then...then the fun will really begin!"

Reviews:

Well there were **_no_** reviews...so again I will say that next time...no reviewsno story! Ok... "happy kscscooter" is back...till next time! Luv yall! And soon I think I will post another fic, either a DNangel fic or another Fruits Basket. Maybe both! Till next time, this has been kcscooter. _WOOT!_

**(Sadly I own no part of fruits basket.) Well...this was a hard chapter to write...it's very depressing, but has its sweet moments! After the last sentence of this chapter, you will want to go home and hug your best friend! NO! Don't look now...wait! Naanaami, I love you bunches and oodles! Well...we have to start off with the sad part, so here ya go...get your Kleenex! **

**__**


	5. Him

**Only Time Will Tell**

**_Post next:_ (Sadly I own no part of fruits basket.) Well...this was a hard chapter to write...it's very depressing, but has its sweet moments! After the last sentence of this chapter, you will want to go home and hug your best friend! NO! Don't look now...wait! Naanaami, I love you bunches and oodles! Well...we have to start off with the sad part, so here ya go...get your Kleenex! **

Chapter 5: Him...

"So that's where she's been, with her...and those...men! Stupid girl! She should know by now that she can't run away from me!" Katashi cackled to himself as he watched a certain brunette, blonde, and guys walk out of a swimsuit store. "I can't wait to see the expression on her face. And that Sohma girl better stay outta my way." Katashi again laughed quietly in his car. "I will give her a little while before coming, so she feels safe. Then...then the fun will really begin!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since the shopping "disaster". Everything was going great for everyone. Ichida and Haru came over almost every other day and even brought Hatori with them twice. Yuki was watching The Weather Channel to see when he might be able to plant some summer plants at his secret base; Shigure was sleeping in the chaos of his office/bedroom even though no one had ever found an actual bed in there, and Kyo was training in the back. Mizu was off taking down the laundry in the back, as well, and every once in a while she would glance at Kyo to figure out what in the world he was doing. But if he caught her looking at him, she would immediately get back to her work and Kyo would just think, _She is a strange but funny girl._

Shigure yawned in the door way, and as soon as he was going to try and sneak up on his younger cousin there was a knock at the door.

"You better get that, Shigure."

"How did you know I was here?"

"You are loud, but that never surprises me." Yuki answered with a light smile.

"Fine. I'll get the door." Shigure's pouting face vanished when his eyes fell upon the visitor.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Katashi Rieko. Mizu is my daughter. I understand that she has come to live with all of you."

Three heads looked up at him oddly, and then nodded in unison. Kyo was leaning against the door with a towel swung over his shoulder, back from training, Yuki was still seated on the couch and Shigure stood in front of the serious man who was a lot taller than any of them. This left Mizu outside by herself, unaware of her father's presence.

"I am terribly sorry for all the trouble she has put you through."

"No. She hasn't been any trouble." Yuki said.

"There is no need to lie, son, she has always caused trouble where ever she was. She was horribly distraught at the sudden death of her older brother and so she ran away. I have found her and now I will take the burden off of you and take her back home...where she belongs." _Her brother is dead?_

"But...she has helped..." Kyo's voice faded.

"I am taking her home. She knows her place is there!"

They were all taken aback by his forcefulness and his deep booming voice. _How was this man related to sweet, timid, little Mizu?_ "Now where can I find her?" Mr. Rieko asked.

Just at that moment Mizu was heard coming in with a basket full of dried clothes. "Okay! I'm going to fold these and put them on your beds when I'm done. I-Is that all rig..." The basket fell to the floor and her normally serene blue eyes were suddenly filled with terror as she looked ahead at...**_him_**.

"Mizu?" Kyo sauntered over to her concerned about her reaction.

"Miss Rieko?" Yuki got up as well, but both boys were shoved aside as the tall man approached his daughter. He loomed over her. Mizu stood in shock and shivered. "Go to your room and pack. We're going home." She didn't move, she couldn't move. "Go pack. You don't want to cause these men any more problems, _do you_?" Mizu shook her head, eyes still large.

As she made her way to the stairs, Yuki and Kyo called after her, "Wait! What's going on!" They followed her up, leaving Shigure, stunned, with the man that called himself Mizu's father.

* * *

Mizu sat on her bed, slowly putting clothes into her two side bags until she broke down into tears. Yuki walked in and heard her soft sobs, so he sat beside her on the bed. Kyo came in and knelt down in front of her, but she covered her face with trembling hands. "You...do you _want_ to leave, Miss Rieko?" Yuki questioned as he tried to pry her hands away from her wet face. "I d-don't have a-a choice."

"Of course you have a choice! Don't let him control you!" Kyo became agitated at her submission to that man.

"Y-you don't understand! He's my father. I have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Kyo yelled.

"Please, Miss Rieko..._stay._"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Mizu stood up, the boys did the same. She had to be strong. She would protect them from the truth; she would protect them from him, so they would not hurt like she did. They didn't deserve that..._but I do...I deserve it...for what I did to my mother. _The girl fibbed and said, "I _need _to go home." She didn't completely lie because she never said that she wanted to go.

"But-"

"I am so sorry for what I've done."

"You haven't done-"

"I have to leave. I'm so sssoorrryyy!" she quickly grabbed her two bags and ran out of the room crying even more heavily than before. She didn't even notice that she left half of her belongings on the bed.

Within a matter of seconds, Mizu was gone; the only 'outsider' who knew of the curse was gone. She didn't care about the curse and treated them like any other normal person, and now they would never see her again. _What will Ichida do?_

* * *

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Mizu had left, and the house seemed so empty without her. Everyone had barely talked after the incident. And as Shigure had put it, "This goes to show you how much a part of this house she has become."

Kyo had decided to take a walk in the woods to clear his mind. _She wanted to go, she wanted to go...but why would she want to go with him!_ The cat was very confused. Everything had happened so fast that he hardly remembered most of it.

Soon he looked up and recognized a tree. _That was the one she had been in when that dumb rat and I were searching for her. What's that? _Something white caught his eye. So he carefully climbed the giant tree and still wondered how she got all the way up there by herself. Keeping his eye on the particular white object, Kyo ascended into the tree. When he finally reached out to grab the item, his movement on the branch caused it to tumble all the way to the ground. "Of course!" Kyo said in aspiration.

He jumped out of the tree and landed in a very cat-like position on the ground. Kyo bent down to pick up a...drawing pad?

Carefully he opened the spiraled book and was surprised by its contents. A kind face appeared on the first couple of pages with 'Kazuo' printed in the corners. The man looked to be the same age as that brainless dog. The next couple of pages were filled with Ichida. In one she was laughing and in the other she and Haru were sitting down talking. Pages five and six were filled with tiny sketches of Shigure reading, writing, and smiling. Yuki had his own section with 'Yuki' and 'The Prince' printed at the top of the pages. At that, Kyo was about to slam the pad shut until he saw the next three pages. He saw 'Kyo' and pictures of him on the roof, walking, eating...In all of the pictures, Kyo was very serious, but then the last page of drawing contained one large portrait of Kyo...smiling awkwardly like the first time he smiled at her in the woods when he had helped recover her things from the tent. She had drawn every detail of his face and the title of the page was not just 'Kyo' anymore, but 'The Real Kyo'.

Steadily, Kyo walked back to the house, holding his newfound treasure. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pages filled with his pictures. _It's like she was watching me this whole time. And she remembered every feature...of me. _

The other Sohmas noticed what he was looking at and curiously took a peek for themselves. _She really took the time to study me so she could draw like this. Her talent it amazing! _Yuki thought. _OH! She must really like me to do all of this! _Shigure considered. They were all touched by her work, but all were equally confused on who Kazuo was.

But this was the least of their problems, because a few other visitors stop by.

"Mii?" Ichida called as she opened the door cautiously, since no one answered Haru's knock. "Hello?" Haru said a little louder, thinking that they might be in the back. Soon Yuki came out of the back room, still deep in thought about the sketches. He was startled when he saw the other Sohmas standing in the door and quickly called for the others to come out.

Shigure and Kyo soon made their way out, so Ichida questioned, "Where's Mii?"

"You didn't know?" Shigure asked.

"Know what?"

"She left." Kyo said emotionless.

"Oh, okay. To the store? When will she be back?"

"No, she left. As in for good." Shigure said again.

"I don't understand." Haru stated. "What did you do to make her leave!" Haru yelled as her grabbed Kyo by the shirt.

"I d-didn't do anything to her, you little smart alack punk! She left with her dad!" Kyo pushed back from the ox as he straightened his shirt.

"Wha-What? You're kidding me right?" Ichida gave them a blank stare.

"No, he came here yesterday, and she went with him..."

"**_WHAT!_** And you let her go! How could you!" Ichida went berserk! She walked up to each of the three guys, and slapped them hard across the face. The sound echoed, and no one seemed to know how to respond. As Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo began to come back to their senses, Haru tried to grab the girl on a rampage, but to no avail. "Don't touch me, Haru! Do you know what they've done!" Her attention turned to the others, "Did you even look at her expression? Did you even care? You are all idiots!"

Shigure and Yuki grabbed an arm each and pulled her to the couch. They had gotten her halfway across the room before she shook them off, fuming. "Ichida! Calm down!" Shigure half-yelled, sounding almost angry as he tried to stand.

"How could you let her go with that monster!" She kicked down the front door in rage, and collapsed on the couch into uncontrollable sobs. Yuki and Kyo sat on the coffee table in front of her and Shigure and Haru quickly ran to her sides and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong? He is her father, isn't he?" Haru asked.

"Y-yeah. That's the problem." Ichida managed to say in between sobs. "I think that there are some things that you need to know about Mizu...before...before you can understand."

"What?"

Ichida swallowed hard before answering, as she searched for the precise words, "W-when Mii was born there were complications with the birth. Mii survived, but her mom didn't make it through the labor. Her father…h-he blamed her for his wife's death." Tears flowed from Ichida's eyes like a waterfall, but she kept going. "She was beaten...horribly...by him. Not just mentally, though, physically too. And the only person she could run to was her older brother, Kazuo." _So that's who that man was. That's the one that Shigure reminded her of. That's the one that died. _All of this ran through the boys' minds as they listened to the heart-breaking story. "He would have done anything for her. Kazuo was an amazing person; he accepted me as a little sister just like Mii. He was so kind.

I met her at a gathering between my middle school and her high school. Mii was so quiet and didn't have any friends. But I talked to her, and we instantly clicked. I met Kazuo, too, and _they_ were my family. I think I spent more time with them than at the Main House. She was the only person I trusted with my deepest secrets...the _only _one." She made a quick glance in Haru's direction and he knew exactly what she meant.

"But her dad suddenly determined that I was a bad influence on her, so I was forbidden to even look at her, let alone talk to my best friend. I was too afraid of him to disobey. For a week, I felt so lonely without her. Then, she told me that her father would be away for a week on business, so I could come over. Kazuo was going to take us out for ice cream. Of course I went, but...he came b-back early! I was dragged and thrown out of the house, _literally_. All I could do was stand outside and wonder if my best friend was going to be all right.

I had seen a few bruises and scratches on her before, but she would always tell me that she fell. Which was believable for awhile, but after some time I started to have my doubts. But that day that I was thrown out I heard...I heard...Mizu scream! From all the way outside...I heard her scream. I didn't know what to do so I ran…like a_ coward_. I got as far away as I could."

Ichida looked up to see all eyes filled with tears watching her. Even unaffectionate, Kyo looked as if he was about to break down into tears. _They are more alike than I thought. Especially since his mother... _She at last finished her story, "I hadn't seen her for about two weeks after that, so I went to her school and she had not showed up there either. But as I walked home I saw her come up to me. She looked so depressed. We ran to each other and I snuck her into the Main House. She had her two side bags and that was it. She cried for almost a night straight. And all I could do was listen and hold her.

Mizu told me that once I left, she...thought...that...she was going to die from him!" Haru put him arm around her shoulder discreetly, in hopes that the other Sohmas wouldn't notice. "But Kazuo leapt in front of her to save his sister from a flying vase thrown by her father. Instead of hitting Mii, it hit him...and he died immediately. Mizu ran! After her father left in search for her, she broke into her own house to get her stuff and then found me. I had no idea what to do, so I gave her a tent and set it up on what I thought was public property. Then I found you guys. I trusted you to take care of her!" Ichida glared each man in the eyes, "She _finally_ trusted some one else! And then you give her away to that brute! How could you? How could you! You-" Ichida's golden eyes caught sight of a certain book on the desk in the back of the room. She rose and carefully held it. The boys followed her. "I have only seen this once before...I never thought I would see it again..."

"I-I found it in her tree..." Kyo choked almost silently, so no one noticed his tears. He tried to look anywhere else besides _her_ book.

"We are going over there, NOW! We are getting Mizu back!" Ichida stormed out. Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and Haru stayed on her heels. No one but Ichida knew how to get to the house, so the walk was completely silent, but anyone who saw the faces of the Sohmas knew anger consumed their minds.

* * *

It seemed like they had been walking for eternity when it had only been forty minutes. And soon a house came into view. It was pasty white with white trim and a white porch. There was nothing dark about the home, but everyone could sense the tension coming from Ichida. _What will we find in the house? Will we have to break in? _

Ichida approached the door with anxiety and knocked loudly. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She raised her hand to knock for the third time, but the door flung open to reveal..._him_. His hair had not been combed like the day before and for some reason he was out breath. Cold eyes fell on Ichida as she came face to face with her best friend's abuser. Quietly the boys walked up to the door as well and stared back at him with hatred. "I thought you might show up, Miss Sohma." His voice was like ice.

"Where is she!" Ichida yelled at him.

"What? Do you really think that I would let a wretched lowlife such as you talk to my daughter? HA! I told you to beat it long ago! You led my daughter to ruin! Get out you grimy-!" In a split second the man was sprawled on the floor. Haru was angry about Mizu, but that beast calling Ichida a lowlife sent him over the edge. "Haru, don't!" She said, holding him back. "Just wait!" He stopped dead in his tracks and went back to staring.

"Do you really want to see her? Fine! I can't wait to see the looks on your faces when you lay eyes on who she really is, what she really looks like! HA!" Clawing his way back up to the eye level of the intruders, Katashi disappeared up the stairs. In his absence, the Sohmas made their way into the house; they were searching for any clues as to Mizu's whereabouts. But none were found until, **_"Oww! Daddy stop! Oww!" _**Soon, two figures came into view at the top of the staircase. One was being pulled by her arm down to the first floor. In one quick motion, Mizu was thrown to the feet of Ichida and her family. "Here's your slut! Do you want her now!" The father boomed. Mizu looked up, squinting in pain from her side. Bruises and cuts covered her face, arms, and legs. It didn't even look like her anymore. _How is she still able to move!_ They all bent down to her rescue but were immediately pushed away by the man. Mii struggled to stand, but was struck in the ribs by her father. He pulled her head up by her hair and snapped, "Stay down there you filthy, murderous pig!" He threw her head down with surprising strength. It hit the ground with a loud noise and a muffled whine was heard, followed my soft moans of pain.

"Leave her alone!" Ichida yelled angrily, bending down again to protect her friend.

"You really want to take her! Well you scrawny little kids will just have to go through me first!"

"That shouldn't be hard!" Yuki yelled.  
"Yeah...but the tough part will be trying _not_ to kill you!" Kyo spat just as loud.

Mr. Rieko grabbed Mizu once again by her injured arm and dragged her into a nearby closet and locked the door. Kyo tried to reach out to her; his fingers grazed across hers for only an instant, but it was no use.

The madman went after Ichida first, and she took the blow hard, falling to the ground with a whimper. She tried to stand again, but he kicked her in the side, and she yelped in pain. Haru almost fully black, braced himself for a kill, but a soft hand on his and Shigure's legs stopped him. "Haru, don't. Both of you just help me get her out!" He took a deep breath and ran to the closet. In the meantime, Yuki and Kyo were actually working together to beat the monster into nothing for what they had done to Mizu, as well as Ichida.

"Mii-chan? Mii-chan! We're here! We're here!" Ichida yelled, her voice softened a little by the pain in her side. She struggled to stand, but Haru put a hand on her shoulder, as if telling her to stay down.

"Chida! P-please g-get m-me out of h-h-here!"

"It's locked! Where is the key, Mii! Where is it!"

"You don't need a key, right Haru?" This was the first comment Shigure had made since they left his house.

"What?" Ichida was confused. There was no time for this. They just had to find the key!

"Back away from the door, Mizu!" Haru yelled, understanding what Sensei was getting at. Inside the sinister closet, Mizu listened and huddled in a corner. In a rapid movement, the dog and ox kicked the door off of its hinges. With the bang of breaking wood, all actions stopped while Mr. Rieko lay almost unconscious on the floor.

"M-Mizu...?" Ichida whispered, looking into the darkened room.

Rustling noises were heard as a shadow moved into the light. Blue eyes met gold ones and Mizu melted to the floor, crying hysterically. The brunette laid her head down in the blonde's lap and sobbed loudly, while her whole body shook in fear. And Ichida's tears from above fell onto her friend one by one as she cradled her in her arms.

"Y-you came back...you came back!" Louder sobs.

"I'll always come back for you…"

The reunion was interrupted by Yuki and Kyo chunking Mr. Rieko into the same closet he had thrown his own daughter in like she was no more than dirt. Even though there was no door, he wasn't going anywhere. Everyone knelt by the sobbing girls, but didn't know what to do. Haru rubbed Ichida's back softly to comfort her, but it was no use. They just have to cry it out.

"Ch-Ch-ida...I j-just w-want..."

"What do you want? I'll...we'll do anything!" The boys moved closer to hear the faint plea.

"Chida! I w-want t-to go _home_!"

"Oh, Mii!" Ichida bent over and laid her head on Mizu's back, while Mizu still cried into Ichida's lap.

"Mizu...? Is...is it all right if I called Hatori to pick us up...in his car? So you don't have to walk?" Shigure tried not to have her worry.

Slowly she raised her head, still clinging to Ichida. "I-I..." tears again swelled in her eyes and she buried her head in Ichida's neck. Stroking her hair, the blonde stood supporting her friend. "The telephone is in the kitchen, Shigure." Ichida said softly. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can..." Shigure said in search of the kitchen. When he at last found it, his fingers trembled as he dialed Hari's number.

Still in the front room everyone stood in silence, except for the occasional gasp for air from the frightened Mizu, clutching onto her friend. There was nothing anyone could say or do at the moment, but just be there if the girls needed them.

A call from the back, "Ichida? Hatori needs the directions. Can you come over for a minute...?"

"C-coming. Haru, come with me please. Yuki, Kyo? Please...watch her...for me..." Haru helped her balance with some effort, and she leaned on him as she went into the kitchen. She picked up the phone, "Hatori?"

Mizu had made it outside slowly but surely. Kyo and Yuki came after. They were all out on the porch within minutes. The bruised brunette clung to a column as the boys just _watched_ her. She felt heavy eyes upon her and looked over to see Yuki on her left, walking to her. "D-don't look at me...not like this!" Mii hid her face. "Miss Rieko...Mizu?" _He called her by her first name!_ She didn't look up.

"Why did you leave if...if you really wanted to stay? You could've told us, ya know?" Kyo asked staring into space. "URG! Why did you leave...to...to get hurt like this! You are so stupid!" He became agitated rapidly. Her eyes met his. "I-I didn't mean that...I mean that _that_...going with him...was stupid. Not.You."

"I w-went because if I didn't he might have hurt both of you and Shigure, maybe even Haru or Ichida. I d-didn't and I c-couldn't let that happen. Not to _you_..." The blue in her eyes was like refreshing water that washed away the flames in Kyo's. "Thank you...for coming."

"We couldn't leave you here after Miss Ichida told-er..." Yuki stopped, not knowing if Mizu really wanted them to know about her past.

"She told you...I thought she did." A meek voice answered.

"Yeah...she told us everything." Kyo whispered to the breeze. "It's not your fault, ya know? About your mom...it's not your fault. Father's always have to blame some one else for things like that. I just wanted you to know that."

"Kyo?" In a puff of smoke, Kyo was gone and an orange cat was being cuddled by Mizu. "AHH! Don't do that! Lemme go!" Kyo whined as he squirmed to get free.

"T-thank you, Kyo. Thank you." The boy's fidgeting ceased. He wasn't happy about being held, but at the same time..._it was nice_. The stroking of his head and back almost made him let out a purr, but he stifled it, not wanting to bring attention to his contentment.

Chida, Haru and Shigure soon came outside. They smiled at the sight of Kyo being petted. "Okay, that's enough! I'm not your pet!" He bounded out of the tender embrace onto the hard wood floor of the porch.

Ichida walked over to Mii and put an arm around her shoulders. In response, Mizu rested her head on her friend. Everyone waited for the car to arrive. As soon as it pulled up to the house..._Poof!_

The girls closed their eyes as they made it out to the car. Both of them squeezed into the passenger seat, not wanting to be apart, with Hatori driving of course. And the other four would normally be fighting to not share the back seat, but they said nothing as they got inside. Hatori glanced in outsider's direction every few minutes or so. He had been given a summary, but never really understood. All he knew was that as soon as they got back to Shigure's house he was to examine her and Ichida for their injuries. The Sohma girl's cheek was bruised a bit from the blow from Mizu's father, and although it was obvious that she would have a large bruise on her side from the kick, she would be fine. Mizu was also in pretty bad shape with a possible sprained wrist and large bruises as well, but nothing looked too serious.

Mizu looked down at Ichida, who was still right beside her. She was asleep with her head on Mizu's shoulder. Mizu smiled at her friend, who slept silently.

_Thank you, Ichida, for...telling them. Thank you for rescuing me. Thank you for...being my one true friend who has opened my eyes. Without you, I would be a chained up little girl scared of her own shadow. But because of you I have blossomed. I just hope I can be there for you. All I want to do is protect you, Chida. And I will. I promise!_

* * *

Previews:

With a small pop and a puff of smoke, Ichida transformed into a tiger. A jogger, apparently the guy who had run into her, looked around and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, luckily not looking down near his feet. "I coulda sworn I just ran into someone…oh, well." He shrugged it off and began running again, apparently not noticing the small, tiger-like cat sitting in a small pile of clothing.

The front door slid open, and Ichida could hear a strange voice. "Hello? Gure? Yuki? Kyo? Haru?" Ichida went into the front room to greet the visitor, and saw Hatori, along with a cute young boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He looked up, and his face lit up.

Reviews:

DarkKyo: OMG! Thanx so much...There is going to be different situations than the real Fruits Basket, I promise. Thank you for your compliments! They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I'm glad you like it and I hope that you keep reading. The next couple chapters are different situations. I will take **all** your advice to heart! Besides, I already have an idea for another story, that is TOTALLY different (I just kinda have to write it...lol) I luv ya bunches and oodles and I can't wait for _you_ to update. I hope you keep reading! I guess I will ttyl! Thanx again!


	6. H2O Equals Fun!

**Only Time Will Tell**

**(I wish I did, but I have no ownership of fruits basket or any of the characters...Im really tired of saying that!) Romance TIME! And well after a sad chapter we have to have a fun one right! And it wouldn't be fun without Momiji, right! Well go ahead and read, I hope you laugh as much as we did on this chapter! WOOT: P**

Chapter 6: H2O Equals Fun!

Yawning, Ichida got up from the breakfast table. She had gotten strict orders from Mizu to come by extra early, and to bring Haru along. According to her, Momiji Sohma _who was apparently her age_ had invited Mizu, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Shigure, and herself to go to a water park with him. He had heard all about the two girls, and really wanted to meet them. "I'll go get the paper…" She told Mizu, who nodded, still chewing bacon.

Going outside, Ichida wondered what Momiji would be like. _I hope he's nice…then again, if he's anything like the other Sohmas I've met, he probably will be. I wonder if he's a member of the Zodiac? It'd be interesting to see what his animal would be…_Lost in her thoughts, she noticed that the newspaper was almost in the street. _Someone was lazy this morning…_She had just walked out and picked it up when she felt something collide with her.

With a small pop and a puff of smoke, Ichida transformed into a tiger. A jogger, apparently the guy who had run into her, looked around and rubbed his eyes, and shook his head, luckily not looking down near his feet. "I coulda sworn I just ran into someone…oh, well." He shrugged it off and began running again, apparently not noticing the small, tiger-like cat buried in a little pile of clothing.

When he was out of earshot, Ichida picked up her clothes in her teeth and headed back towards the door. _This is **bad**…maybe I can get back in without anyone noticing._ Today would _not_ be the best day to have to explain to Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure why she hadn't bothered to mention that she was a member of the Zodiac.

As she reached the front door, she growled in frustration. The door was shut, and for once, Ichida regretted that not everyone in the house knew about her curse. She scratched at the door, meowing. Actually talking would draw some more unwanted attention, which Ichida did not want. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure no other person thought she was any more than a lost cat_ that just happened to look like a tiger that was holding clothes_. Nothing more...

Finally, she saw the door slide open. Haru and Yuki had both answered it. They looked around for a little while, not seeing anyone. Then, Haru's eyes fell on the small tiger.

"Ichida?"

"Hi..." She said. She had dropped her clothes to greet them.

Yuki stared for a moment in shock. "Miss Sohma? You are...?"

"Yeah. I'm the tiger, as you can probably tell." Gently, Haru picked her up so she was level with his eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd transform...you're pretty cute." He teased. She appeared to be anxious as Yuki looked over at Haru in surprise. "You mean…you knew!"

Haru shrugged as he kept watching Ichida fidget uncomfortably as he held her out at arms length. "She mentioned it after Aki- a while ago." He finished, pulling Ichida against his hard, muscular chest.

The little tiger was loving it. _He's so warm…_ She then realized what she was thinking, and blushed. Fortunately, Haru did not notice.

Yuki nodded. "I guess I expected you to be the same size as Kisa, the other tiger of the Zodiac. But you're a little larger."

Ichida looked up curiously at Haru. "Kisa?"

"Yeah, Kisa Sohma. We'll meet her some other time." Haru said casually.

"Um, well this is great and all, but can you let me down? I'd much rather transform inside the _house_…" Ichida said with a bit of a flush.

"Oh, right." Haru said as he gently let her down, carrying her clothes inside for her. He handed them to her, and she ran upstairs to the bathroom, closing the door just as she changed back.

"Kisa...here?" Kyo asked curiously, having seen Ichida run past him.

"Nope. That was Ichida." Haru said evenly as he shut the front door.

"Oh, okay-WHAT? Ichida's a member of the Zodiac! When did that happen!" Kyo asked, looking extremely confused, and slightly irritated. "Why didn't she say anything!"

"Maybe because she was worried about what you guys would think of her." Mizu offered as she walked in the room.

"You knew, TOO?" Kyo practically yelled.

"Uh-huh." She answered.

"How long have you known about the curse, Miss Rieko? Be honest..." Yuki asked. _Looks like the first-name-calling didn't last long..._

"Well...Let's see...about a year, I guess!"

Yuki and Kyo both looked befuddled as Shigure followed her in the room. "Was she really that afraid to tell us? But we're not _that_ scary, are we?" Shigure asked with a bit of a teasing smile, patting Mizu on the head.

Mizu smiled at the joke and shook her head. "That's not it. It's just that..." her smile faded, "...Her family didn't accept her because of it."

Haru looked surprised. That was not what he had expected. "What do you mean?"

Mizu smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but it's not my place to tell you. That's for Chida to explain."

"What about me?" The blonde asked with a smile. She had changed into her swimsuit with a towel tied around her waist.

"Nothing..." Shigure said with a bit of a grin. "You know, Momiji will be here any minute...might be a good idea to follow Ichida's example."

"Already have..." Mizu said with a smile, pulling up her shirt slightly to show her orange polka dotted suit top. Then she flushed a light shade of pink when she realized what she had actually done. The unprepared guys trooped upstairs to be ready for Momiji, as well.

Ichida turned to Mizu. "Mii-chan, were you talking about...m-my family?"

Mizu looked remorseful. "They were asking why you didn't tell them that you were a Zodiac member. And I had to say something. I told them that you should be the one to tell them, not me."

Ichida sighed. "Y'know, it would be easier if you could just tell them…I'm awful with that sorta thing."

Mizu nodded. "I know..." She noticed that Ichida seemed uncomfortable, and decided to change the subject. "So, you like Haru, don't you?"

Ichida looked a little confused. "Well, yeah. Haru's a really good frien-"

"No. I meant that you have a crush on Haru, don't you!"

Ichida blushed. "What are you talk...why would you think...maybe just a little..."

Mizu smiled. "I thought so. He is pretty cute..."

Ichida sighed. "And he's been so nice to me ever since I got here...I just don't think he likes me like that...did you know that Haru has a split personality?"

"Huh? No, I had no idea..."

"Yeah...I've only seen it once or twice. Whenever he gets really angry, he changes to his 'black' personality. It's a little scary, but _I_ wasn't the one who got him mad, so he wasn't angry at me. _Thank goodness_! Eventually, he changes back to 'white' Haru, and it's all okay then."

"Wow..." Mizu said softly as Haru came down the stairs. He looked at Ichida curiously. "Do you know when Momiji's coming to pick us up?"

The front door slid open, and Ichida could hear a strange high voice. "Hello? Gure? Yuki? Kyo? Haru?" Ichida went into the front room to greet the visitor, and saw Hatori, along with a cute young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked up, and his face lit up.

"Hiya! I'm Momiji Sohma! Are you Chida, or Mii?" Ichida found it ironic that he used the very same nicknames that she and Mizu used for each other. But it was so cute when he said it that she didn't mind!

"I'm Chida." She answered with a big smile. His personality sure was contagious.

"You know about the whole Zodiac thing, right?" Ichida nodded. _Duh._ _But he didn't know...yet._ Momiji grinned. "Then I can hug you!" He ran up and hugged her tightly. Ichida hugged back, and he stopped a moment as he looked up at her. "Hey...you're a Zodiac member, aren't you?"

Ichida nodded slowly. Momiji smiled again, brighter, and hugged her even tighter. "_That's so cool_!" Ichida laughed as Haru came in. He smiled at the boy. "Momiji, don't squeeze her to death. You'll have plenty of time to see her at school...she's in our grade." _I still can't believe this boy is in my grade...and I thought I looked young!_ Ichida thought.

Momiji let go. "All right, Haru. You can hug her too...after all, she is so cute!" Ichida looked a little embarrassed as Haru stuttered an unintelligible answer back.

"Hello, Momiji." Yuki said with a smile as he came in the room.

"Yuki!" The boy squealed with a wave.

Mizu walked in next and asked timidly, "Um, hello. You're Momiji, right?" He turned around with a smile. "Then you must be Mii!" He ran towards her, knowing a hug was coming by seeing her extended arms and wide smile, when he was blocked by Kyo's hand on his head.

"Hold it, lover boy." Kyo said, still holding him at bay. "Don't get all caught up in all of your mushy-gushy stuff. Don't we have somewhere to go?"

Momiji struggled, and finally got loose from Kyo's grip. He reached Mizu, embraced her, and there was a small popping noise followed by mist.

In Mizu's arms was now a small, yellow rabbit. She didn't seem too bothered by this, and neither did Momiji. She held the bunny tight and gave out a little giggle when his whiskers tickled her nose. Mizu loved all of the Zodiacs!

All the others were always so grateful when they could see that she was not disturbed by their Zodiac spirits. It was almost like she liked them _more_ because of their cursed side.

It was then that Shigure came up to join the crowd. "Momiji, you've already transformed? You've got to be more careful."

"But, Mii already knew about the Zodiac thing. And she doesn't mind..."

"No! It's fine! He's so _cute_!" Mizu laughed again. Kyo watched her and thought about the last couple of weeks of the girls' recovery and it seemed the farthest thing from either of their minds.

Shigure shrugged. "Okay then. Hari? What are you doing here? Are you going to join us?"

Hatori sighed. "Thankfully, no. I am here to drop Momiji off, and then leave. He is in your care for the day." He faced Ichida and asked, "Are you girls, doing all right this morning?"

Ichida glanced at Mizu and smiled at the sweet scene of her and Momiji, looked reflective for a moment, then said, "Yeah...Thanks, Hatori." She turned to Momiji. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to the water park, silly!" Momiji said with a broad smile. "So, is everybody ready?"

* * *

Less than an hour later, they all had arrived at the park. Momiji looked too busy taking in all of the rides to do much of anything else. Ichida felt uneasy. Haru noticed, and walked over to her, asking, "What's wrong?"

Ichida looked up at him, a little embarrassed. "It's silly, really. It's just that I've never been to a water park before, and I'm not entirely sure what to expect."

Haru nodded. "That's understandable. But the rides really are a lot of fun, even if you can't swim."

Ichida put her hands on her hips. "Hey now! I can swim!"

Haru looked a little humiliated. "No, that's not what I meant. Kyo and I can't swim…"

Kyo turned around, a little aggravated when he saw Mizu looking at him a little concerned at the comment. "Did you _have_ to say that?"

"Well, she did ask."

"No she didn't!" he hissed.

Mizu grinned at Kyo. "I can help you, if you want..." His angry face disappeared, and as always was replaced by an awkward, lop-sided grin.

Ichida smiled, looking at Haru. "Yeah, we'll teach you, it'll be fun!"

"So, where should we go first?" Momiji asked excitedly, apparently not paying attention to any part of the conversation.

"What about the slides?" Yuki requested, pointing to the tall, brightly colored chutes. Ichida looked and shook her head. "Looks a little too scary for the first ride. Are there any rides where two can go at once?"

Haru pointed to a tall tower with two black slides spiraling down. 'The Black Hole'…"

Mizu noticed that Ichida still wasn't looking forward to going down any rides yet, so she pointed in the opposite direction. "What if we start at the lazy river!"

Ichida smiled gratefully at her best friend as the others agreed. Shigure looked disappointed. "I thought you were going to go ride rides. I'd rather not go on the lazy river. I guess I'll work on my manuscript."

"Working on something more than a day before it's due? That's something new…" Yuki said, slightly sarcastic. "We'll just have to go without you, then."

Shigure waved as the others trooped towards the entrance to the river. "Call me over when you decide to have some fun!" he called teasingly in their direction.

As Ichida stepped down into the water, she felt that it was much cooler than she anticipated. Nevertheless, she got into the water and started going along with the current. Mizu soon joined her, as well as the other four boys.

"Haru and Kyo can't swim. Haru and Kyo can't swim…" Momiji half-sang, half-chanted. Kyo looked angry. "Shut up!"

Haru looked at Ichida. "So, how exactly are you going to teach us to swim?"

She shrugged, looked at Mizu who also had the same expression, and laughed. "I have no idea!"

Mizu sighed. "Well, first just try floating on your back…" Both tried following her example, and with a little help from Mizu, Kyo managed to stay above water, but Haru sank like a stone. He hadn't been paying attention, and his mouth and nose got full of water. Ichida laughed as he coughed. "Well, if you swim worse than you float, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself!"

Haru grimaced, and picked Ichida up bridal-style, ignoring her as she said, "Haru! Put me down! What are you doing?"

He smiled, and leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "Ichida…" He said, whisper-soft. Ichida felt a shiver run up her spine. Was he going to...? Ichida blushed, and then Haru dropped her, watching as she sank and then came up, sputtering.

"That was evil!"

"Well, then don't laugh at me." Haru said with a smile. Ichida stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and then turned to watch Mizu teaching Kyo.

Apparently, she wasn't having much luck, either. She had tried to teach him some strokes and kicks, but he was hopeless! Mizu was on an inner tube and was laughing hysterically at the drowning cat.

Slowly, he crept his way to her tube and flipped her over! This was the first time Ichida had ever seen Kyo _really smile! _For about thirty seconds Mii didn't come up and everyone started to get kind of worried and searched the water around them. Then Kyo was jerked under the water by his leg. And when he finally came back to the surface Mizu was laughing again. "Got ya!" She exclaimed. This started their splashing fight! But Ichida couldn't believe it..._Kyo was laughing! _As water hit Ichida, Haru, and Yuki, they joined in. Yuki quickly got close to Mizu and playfully dunked her. They started to have their own water fight, making Kyo a little jealous.

Kyo snarled, "Can we get out of this thing now?"

"Not until we reach an exit, you idiot." Yuki said as he and Mizu stopped their splashing, both still smiling at each other and giggling a bit.

Momiji looked up at Ichida. "Isn't this fun?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to go on some water rides, now." Momiji clapped in delight. "Yay! So, where should we go first?"

Yuki pointed to one of the tall rides. "How about over there?"

No one else seemed to object, so Yuki led the way out of the lazy river, pretending not to hear the fan girls that called his name as they saw him without a shirt for the first time! _They're dreams had finally come true! _Ichida laughed. "Hey, Yuki."

"Yes, Miss Sohma?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"You know that I joined the Prince Yuki Fan Club too, right?"

The prince looked a little confused. "You did?" He seemed uncertain whether he should laugh or stay away from her.

"Just kidding, I promise. But if you want a spot in the club as a freshman, you have to sign up in the first year of middle school. The girls are probably going to try and force me to join, because I'm somehow related to you..."

"Oh..." Yuki said, still obviously unsure of how to respond.

"Don't you find that a little scary?" Ichida was curious.

"Well, of course I do. I'm not sure I like being 'worshiped' by a fan club."

"But it gets some good benefits, I'm sure..." Ichida said with a laugh.

Haru walked up beside them. "Some of the fan girls are forming clubs for the other Sohmas at high school, too…I've heard Momiji has a little fan base of his own."

Well, we'll see when we get to high school, then, won't we?" Ichida asked with a smile as they approached the tall tower of water slides.

* * *

"I didn't expect the line to be that short..." Ichida moaned softly. She knew that they would be headed down the slide soon enough. Haru looked at her with a smile.

"You backing out? There's no other way to go down."

"Will you go with me?" Ichida asked, feeling childish as she reached for his hand.

"Sure." He said as he squeezed her hand in delight. Ichida looked behind her, checking to see if the other four had agreed on who was going with whom. Apparently, Momiji wanted to ride with Mizu, and Kyo wasn't about to allow that. So Yuki stepped in, taking Mizu's hand in his. Ichida couldn't hear him, but it was obvious what he had asked when Mii nodded with a smile, and Kyo glared at them both. _The only word she could read from Yuki's lips was..."date?"!_

"I'm stuck with the rabbit?" Kyo asked heatedly, his voice rising. But Ichida could tell that that wasn't the only reason he was upset.

"I'm sorry..." Mizu said kindly, reaching for his hand in her free one. "I'll ride with you next...promise!" Her grin made Kyo blush slightly, but he hid it by turning in the other direction and taking back his limb. Then Yuki, still holding Mizu's hand, led her over to the entrance of the slides where Ichida and Haru were waiting for their turn. Kyo was still yelling at them for sticking him with Momiji...and mentally yelling at Yuki for taking...her...

"Our turn..." Haru said to Ichida, who was still watching the four of them argue.

"Do we have to?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"We should..." Haru said as he held the yellow raft steady for Ichida to climb in the front. He stepped in himself, and put a hand on her shoulder. Ichida could barely hear him tell her, "It'll be fine," before he let go of the side, and they went spiraling down the ride.

Ichida could hear herself screaming, first in fear, and then gradually changing to excitement. Haru was silent, as far as she could tell. The steep slide leveled out, and Ichida and Haru landed safely in a private shallow pool.

Stepping out of the raft, Ichida tried to catch her breath. Both teens couldn't help but laugh! "Why was I the only one screaming!" Ichida asked poking him in the arm.

"_I_ don't scream." Haru said plainly.

"Aw, c'mon! You mean to tell me you weren't excited or scared or anything?"

"No, it was the most fun I've had in a long time, but _I _don't scream."

They laughed again, as Ichida went to the exit of the ride to wait for Mizu and Yuki.

Soon, yelling from both a boy and girl was heard and with a splash Mizu and Yuki landed in the same spot as their friends did before. They both were having uncontrollable chuckles as they approached the tiger and ox.

"Mizu, why are you shaking! Are you okay!" Ichida was worried.

"Oh, NO! That was so much fun! I guess I'm just a little shaken up!" Mizu answered with a grin.

"See Haru, Yuki screamed!" Ichida said humorously.

"Well, that's his personality!" He responded with a laugh.

"Hey!" Yuki yelled and knocked Haru in the head, teasingly.

Everyone was joking around with one another, while they waited for the rest of the gang to come out of the chute. Yuki and Mizu were on one side of the opening, talking lightly about nothing. And Ichida and Haru were planning on which ride would be their next stop. Haru had his hand placed tenderly around the blonde's waist and was pointing over to the 'Funnel'.

"It'll be fun. Trust me." Haru said kindly as he looked down at her. She gazed up, still apprehensive. "I promise. I'll go with you..." He held her closer.

"A-All right..." Ichida smiled and relaxed against him.

Haru looked away from her to hide his feeling of awkwardness of her in his arms. _I shouldn't. I know what will happen. But..._ Haru let his arm slide down from her hips. But she still stood there, leaning against him. _I shouldn't but..._ Haru glanced down at her. Since her eyes were still fixed on the park, he could only see the top of her head, but that was enough to bring a smile to his face. With that, his arm went back into place around her. Both grinned.

However, their moment was stopped by a loud shriek from inside the tunnel. Then "Moooomiiiijiiiii, Shuuttt-uuuuup!" was heard and with that they knew who was coming out next. Kyo and Momiji abruptly appeared in a blue raft.

"What took you guys so long?" Ichida asked as she and Haru approached the others.

"This stupid kid got cold feet after that rat and Mizu went, and it took me and three other park workers to get him on the ride. _Stupid rabbit!_"

Kyo gave the crying boy a noogie, "Waaaa! Kyo's hurting me! Waaaa!" Momiji yelped.

"Kyo, stop torturing little kids. You're scary enough as it is." Haru said, taking hold of Momiji.

"HEY!" the cat retorted.

"Even though we just started, I have to say, this is has been so much fun!" Mizu declared, beaming at all of her friends.

"Yeah, it has..." Yuki said, walking to her side. "Here, there is something in your hair..."

"What! I-Is it a bug!"

"No, No. Just a leaf. See?" Yuki grinned as he took the leaf out of her long brown hair. Mizu giggled and blushed a little. Yuki gave her one of his million dollar smiles in return.

"All right!" Kyo hollered, "We're going on this one!" Like the gentleman he was, Kyo seized Mizu by the head and dragged her to another ride and _away from that dumb rat_!

"What?" She asked and looked up at him startled and confused by his outburst.

"You said you were going to go on the next on with me, right!"

"Oh, yes!"

"Then come on! We haven't got all day!" _But we kinda do... _Instead of tugging her along by the head which would draw bad attention, he started to pull her by her wrist. Mizu was smiling widely as she followed Kyo

"Catch up with you guys at the 'Black Hole'." Mizu called back to everyone.

"Kay!" Chida yelled back. "Well since their off, do you guys wanna go ride the 'Funnel' with me and Haru?"

"Sure." Yuki followed, but he kept an eye on Miss Reiko and Kyo. _What is that stupid cat up to!_ Kyo and Mizu were already at the top of the 'Dueling Dragons' ride, before the others even reached the ride they were going to.

* * *

"Why is it called the 'Dueling Dragons'?" Kyo asked Mizu who looked really excited as they neared the top.

"Because two people go on the slides next to each other on boogie boards and whoever reaches the bottom first wins. And since the line is so short we might be able to go on it again, just so you can try to beat me." Mizu shot Kyo a coy smile.

"What? You think _you_ can beat _me_?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, you're on, Mii!"

"W-What did you call me?" Mizu froze.

"Oh. It slipped. I-I'm sorry..." _Why did I just say that! I'm such an idiot!_

"No, it's okay! You can call me Mii! Hey get it 'me Mii'!" She laughed at her own lame joke.

_I guess its okay to say it...but I won't...not in front of anyone, at least..._ Kyo was once again too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Mizu call his name for the umpteenth time.

"Kyo!" She snapped him back onto reality. "It's our turn!"

"OH!"

"C'mon! Let's see if you can really beat me!"

"You're on!"

The race didn't last long and just as the girl had predicted, she had won.

"Rematch!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine...but I'll still win!"

Each time they went down the slides, Mizu always managed to beat the carrot-top even if it was by just a fraction of a second. Every time she would exclaim, "I win!" Then, they would both laugh and hike back up to the top again. This game went on for half an hour, before Kyo and Mizu got tired. So they headed over to the 'Black Hole'.

* * *

"It was so much fun! And I beat him every time! But Kyo is a very good opponent!" Mizu giggled as she told her friends about the last half hour. Kyo wasn't happy about losing, but at he seemed amused by her enthusiasm.

"Well, you two were gone so long we went on the ride twice before you came." Ichida laughed. "But what do you want to do now? Ride more rides?"

"I'm starving!" Mizu exclaimed.

"You're always starving!" Ichida said. The girls walked, arms linked, to the nearest hotdog stand as the boys followed.

* * *

"You have ketchup all over your chin! Were you not able to find your mouth!" Haru teased.

"Yeah, well...I was hungry." Ichida persisted. She grabbed a napkin and attempted to wipe her chin clean, but apparently her wiping skills weren't good enough to catch all the red mess.

"Here let me help." Haru took the napkin from the blonde's hand and in one swipe, cleaned her mess.

"Hey! I can do that myself! Thank you very little!" Ichida retorted.She turned a whole new shade of red at his touch!

"No ya couldn't! Face it you can't live without me!" Haru joked, not meaning it to come out like it did.

"I-I..." Ichida couldn't form words.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Boys never say what they mean..." Mizu tried to lighten the mood and take the attention off of Haru like he had done for her in the past. She knew he would appreciate it like she had.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I'm convinced that guys are more scared around girls than we are around boys!"

"Yeah!" Ichida agreed, glad that the awkward moment had passed.

"How do _you_ know what _we_ feel!" Kyo snapped.

"I had a brother, remember?" Mizu smiled, "He would always ask Chida and me if he looked good enough to go out on a date with his girlfriend. Or if he had the right flowers, gifts, or sometimes even pick-up lines!" Both girls giggled at the memories.

"But the best part was when he was teaching us to swing dance!" Ichida laughed.

"OH! That was the best time I think I ever had!" Mizu looked around the table and saw questioning glances from everyone...even Momiji. "We will have to teach you guys, sometime."

"Hey! I _don't _dance!" Kyo got up from the table.

"Don't you mean...you didn't till we came? I mean since I live with you now, we are going to get you boys to have some fun! Right, Chida!"

"You bet! The swimsuit shopping was only the beginning!" Ichida beamed with joy. Momiji giggled and hugged Ichida, "I'll have fun, too, right!"

"Oh..." Yuki looked nervous.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun, I promise!" Mizu said with a small smile.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the gang went on almost all of the rides and enjoyed each other's company. Shigure joined them and decided that playing was more fun than working..._who knew!_

But all good things have to come to an end sooner or later, so they all determined it was time to go home around dinner time. Haru, Ichida, and Momiji were headed in the direction of the Main House, while Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Mizu were going the other way.

"Thank you so much Momiji, for the wonderful day!" Mizu exclaimed. She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, this was so much fun!" Ichida said, clutching his other hand.

Momiji looked to either side of him at the girls. He was positioned between them holding their hands. This was to become his spot!

"I think that this was the best summer I ever had!" Mizu said with a grin, looking around at her companions.

"Really...?" Yuki asked, thinking of some of the grim days that had occurred, especially one that included a certain father.

"Really..." Mizu answered.

"Why wouldn't she have a good summer, Yuki?" Momiji questioned. Everyone looked down at their feet...except Mizu.

"Because...I-I haven't been able to meet all of the Sohmas! That's why!" Mizu fibbed for the little boy's sake. _He doesn't need to worry...I'm fine..._

The groups soon separated and headed onward toward their homes.

"Oh wait! YUKI!" Ichida called.

"Huh...?" Everyone turned around at Ichida's voice.

"I just wanted to say that I might have to move in, soon...like in a week? Is that okay?" Ichida asked Shigure and Yuki.

"You're...you're...MOVING IN!" Mizu jumped and hugged her friend.

"That sounds fine...with me." Yuki said, smiling at the two girls.

"Thanks! Can I bring over some of my stuff tomorrow? I'm trying to get everything out before school starts in two weeks..." She explained.

"Hey, I can come over to the Main House and help!" Mizu offered.

"NO!" Ichida, Haru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo yelled all at once.

"O-okaaay...I _won't_ help..."

"I'll just bring some stuff over...and you can help me put it up, Mii. Kay?"

"Okay..."

"Well, I guess we will go now...BYE!" Haru called, pulling Momiji and Ichida to the Main House.

"You know...I have been to the Main House before..." Mizu said quietly.

"Yeah...and you never need to go back there..." Shigure warned, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"All right..."

* * *

"So, you are really moving..."Haru whispered, not expecting her to answer.

"Well, I kinda have to..."

"Why do you have to move?" Momiji asked, "Didn't you just move to the Main House? I've never seen you till today..."

"I've lived there for four months...but umm...I just haven't met anyone but Hatori, Haru, Aya, and now you..."

"Oh..."

"Well, I'll help you bring some things over to Sensei's house tomorrow..." Haru offered.

"Thanks." _I wonder what the other Zodiacs are like. Hatori told me to not talk to anyone else for my safety, but then Aya and Haru found out, then Momiji...Does everyone know about Mii and I? That can't be very good...Does Akito know about Mii...?_

* * *

Previews:

"We'll help!"

"We will!" Kyo wondered out loud, sounding a little angry that he had been volunteered for this, by the dog.

"Yes...give us the list to the store...and we will pick up the sheets along with the food! We will not let you lovely ladies down!" Shigure offered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to..." Mizu added.

"YES!" Shigure bounded out the door with the list, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo.

"Well...that was freaky..." Ichida said.

"Yeah...but we can now do something fun!" Mizu hinted, heading to her room, "I can only do this when they're not home...so..." She called down the stairs.

"What?"

"THIS!"

Reviews:

Well none this time, but its been awahile so i understand...but i beg of you **_PLEASE!_** (times a gazillion) review...it means so much!


	7. Unheard Voices

**Only Time Will Tell**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! This chapter is the starter for this songfic! Naanaami and I are going to put I think four songs in this chapter cuz we can! Ha ha! Well here yall go! We picked these songs especially for this story...they really fit well. But there will be more song chapters after this one...promise...we only started putting them in now, so we could get yall set in the story before we did. (But, I don't own fruits basket or any of the awesome characters...and sadly never will...) Special thanx to all of the artists for their songs! And thanx to the web sites that gave us the lyrics. Luv YALL!**

Chapter 7: Unheard Voices

"I don't think we'll ever get all of this done!" Mizu sighed.

"Why not?" Yuki asked as Haru came in carrying a large box full of his stuff.

"We have to unpack my stuff, and Haru's because we have to be ready for tomorrow, get some bed sheets from the store, and go to the grocery store to get food for lunch. Then, we have to make lunch, and clean up after lunch-" Ichida was interrupted, mid-sentence by Shigure.

"We'll help!"

"We will!" Kyo wondered out loud, sounding a little angry that Shigure had volunteered all of them to go.

"Yes...give us the list to the store...and we will pick up the sheets along with the food! We will not let you lovely ladies down!" Shigure offered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to..." Mizu added.

"YES!" Shigure bounded out the door with the list, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo.

"Well...that was freaky..." Ichida said.

"Yeah...but we can now do something fun!" Mizu hinted, heading to her room, "I can only do this when they're not home...so..." She called down the stairs.

"What?"

"THIS!"

* * *

"OH! This stuff weighs a ton!" Kyo whined.

"Suck it up, Nancy!" Haru retorted, "You got the light bag. Yuki and I are carrying the really heavy stuff!"

"Oh, yeah...the bread..."Shigure teased.

"Hey! You're not carrying anything." Haru snapped as he almost tripped on the porch steps.

"Shut up...what is that noise?" Yuki pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen to the girls...singing?

The boys put down their bags, cracked the door, and took a peek inside. This was a sight to see!

* * *

Music was blaring, while the girls sang along to the radio music, quite well, and attempted to clean the house at the same time.

Ichida was heard first, **_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey; never dreaming what we'd have to go through; now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
at the beginning with you..."_**

Then Mizu who was folding shirts, sitting on the floor by Chida's feet, sang, **_"No one told me I was going to find you; unexpected, what you did to my heart; when I lost hope, you were there to remind me...this is the start..."_**

The boys just stood there, listening to the girls. "I never knew they could sing...they are really good!" Shigure whispered.

"SHHHHH!"

Both girls continued to sing, **_"And life is a road that I wanna keep going; Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing; Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey; I'll be there when the world stops turning; I'll be there when the storm is through; In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."_**

Amusic interlude followed and the girls took a few shirts and put them in separate piles for each boy. They still danced and hummed the tune, waiting for the next verse. Ichida sang, **_"We were strangers on a crazy adventure; never dreaming, how our dreams would come true; now here we stand, unafraid of the future; At the beginning with you. And life is a road that I wanna keep going; Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing; Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey; I'll be there when the world stops turning; I'll be there when the storm is through; In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..." _**Haru watched her and a small smile crept on his face.

Then the timid brunette's verse came, **_"I knew there was somebody, somewhere; A new love in the dark; Now I know my dream will live on; I've been waiting so long; Nothing's gonna tear us apart. And life is a road that I wanna keep going; Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing; Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey; I'll be there when the world stops turning; I'll be there when the storm is through; In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..."_** Kyo listened to the words she sang and was amazed by their meaning. He understood...

Both girls ended the song by standing up, arms around each other, beaming to the invisible audience, and sang, **_"Yeah; Life is a road that I wanna keep going on; Love is a river, I wanna keep going; Starting out on a journey; Life is a road that I wanna keep going; Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing; In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you!"_**

The song faded out through the speakers and a voice was heard over the radio, advertising. So, Ichida and Mizu laughed at their actions and went back to dusting and sweeping.

The boys outside were in awe, but thought this might be good time to go in and pretend they never heard a note. But Mizu's words stopped them, "OH! Chida, listen! Two great songs in a row! You know which verse is yours, right!"

"You bet! Sing it, Mii-chan!"

And Mizu sang a sweet, slow melody that had more value to the guys than anyone would have guessed, **_"There's a song that's inside of my soul; It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again; I'm awake in the infinite cold; But you sing to me over and over and over again..."_**

Ichida joined in at the chorus, **_"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours; I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope."_**

Mizu dropped out and gave Chida her verse, **_"Sing to me the song of the stars, of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again; When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again..."_**

Then Mii joined back in and they sang the rest of the song lying on the couch, **_"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope. I give you my destiny; I'm giving you all of me; I want your symphony singing in all that I am; At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back...So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours; I pray to be only yours; I pray to be only yours; I pray to be only yours; I know now you're my only hope."_**

The boys were just seated on the porch, the door was open half-way now, and the girls looked like they had no idea they were watching the little performance..._silly boys!_

"Mii...shh..." Chida said, quiet enough that the spies didn't hear.

"Huh?"

"I think we have an audience...we should give them a _real_ show!"

"Uh...I'll be right back..." When Mizu left, the spies thought they really should go inside, but the girls weren't quite done. Mizu appeared with a CD. She put it in the player and music filled the room, once more. "This should do it!"

Mizu sat in a chair and started to sew up a hole in Kyo's shirt that he made while fighting Yuki and Ichida dusted some of the pictures of the gang starting with the one of her and Haru at the water park. A recording of a boy's voice opened the song, **_"Summer loving, had me a blast..."_**

Ichida added, **_"Summer loving, happened so fast..."_**

The recorded guy answered, "**_I met a girl crazy for me..."_**

Mizu, holding up Kyo's shirt to making sure the hole was patched well, sang, **_"Met a boy cute as can be..."_** Kyo unconsciously blushed.

Then the tape, Ichida, and Mizu sang, **_"Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights..."  
_**Many voices of guys from the CD chanted, **_"Tell me more, tell me more. Did you get very far...?"_**

The best friends chanted in return, **_"Tell me more, tell me more.  
Like does he have a car...?"_**

The soundtrack male voice sang, **_"She swam by me and she got a cramp..."_**

Ichida went next, "**_He ran by me, got my suit damp..."_**

The girls got up and finished the clothing piles while the tape sang, **_"I saved her life, she nearly drowned..."_**

Mizu got close to the door and sang loud, **_"He showed off, splashing around..."_**

Once again the recording, Ichida, and Mizu sang, **_"Summer sun, something's begun, but oh oh the summer nights..."  
_**The recording dropped out and the girls sang out, **_"Tell me more, tell me more. Was it love at first sight...?"_**

The taped guys answered, _**"Tell me more, tell me more. Did she put up a fight...? **Pause.** Took her bowling in the arcade..."**_

Mizu, standing up and taking the duster from her friend, sang, **_"We went strolling and drank lemonade..."_** She looked up like she was imagining it.

The CD said, **_"We made-out under the dock..."_**

Ichida sang in return, **_"We stayed out till 10 o'clock..."  
_**Mizu and the recording joined her on the chorus, **_"Summer fling don't mean a thing; But oh oh the summer nights..."  
_**The guys on the tape took over, **_"Tell me more, tell me more. But you don't gotta brag..."_**

Ichida and Mizu chanted, **_"Tell me more, tell me more. 'Cause he sounds like a drag..."_**

Then, Ichida got up and took the broom, **_"He got friendly holding my hand..."_** Haru had to look in the other direction to hide his flushed cheeks.

The CD sang, **_"She got friendly down in the sand..."  
_**Mizu halted her dusting and turned to the door, but not giving them any sign of recognition, **_"He was sweet, gonna be seventeen..."_**

The next verse of the recorded boys made all of the intruders turn red, **_"Well she was good, if you know what I mean...!"_**

All sang, **_"Summer heat, boy and girl meet; But oh oh the summer nights..."_**

Then the girls faced each other and recited, **_"Tell me more, tell me more. How much dough did he spend...?"_**

The final upbeat verse was chanted by the recording, **_"Tell me more, tell me more. Could she get me a friend...?"_**

Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Shigure all watched intensely as the music slowed down and a sad melody replaced the cheerful one. Ichida put down the broom and went to the couch, sat down, and sang looking off in the distance, **_"It turned colder, that's where it ends..."_**

The CD followed, **_"So I told her we'd still be friends..."_**

Mizu set down her duster and sat in the big chair with her chin in her hands and sang, **_"Then we made our true love vows..."_** Kyo cocked his head like a little boy, as he listened to her.

The tape sang softly, **_"Wonder what she's doing now..."_**

Mii and Chida both looked up longingly at the ceiling and sang at the top of their lungs, **_"Summer dreams, ripped at the seams; But oh those summer nights!"_**

The voices on the tape soared over the girls' melody and belted, **_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_**

The song ended.

Mizu decided to keep the little act going by winking at Ichida and saying something that was totally unexpected, "You know who I was singing about, right! Just like you!"

"Uh...yeah!"

"_Shigure_ is one in a million, huh?"

Ichida took the hint, "You bet! And I think I might have a chance!"

* * *

Outside, all jaws dropped down to the floor. "Wait...WHAT DID MIZU SAY!" Kyo yelled.

"I...uh...oh...my..." Yuki stuttered.

"NO...there's a mistake...Ichida would never..." Haru had to find an explanation for the blonde's actions. _Why would she choose him...?_

"WOW! I knew it! I am utterly irresistible!" Shigure was grinning from temple to temple.

* * *

Back inside Mizu tried hard not to laugh, "Wait what makes you think that you have a chance and not _me_!"

"Well, at least I can hug him!"

"Hey, I thought you were my friend! Besides, I liked him first!"

"How do you know I didn't first?"

"Because..." The girls acted like they were about to get into a major fight so Shigure decided he should step in.

"Girls, Girls! There is enough of me to go around." He walked in with his arms spread far apart. Kyo, Haru, and Yuki followed, wide eyed.

Mizu and Ichida looked at each other, and then back at the guys, "Just kidding!"

"Wha-What!" Shigure's fantasy world came crumbling down around him.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping! That should teach you a lesson..." Ichida stated.

"So you **_don't_** like Shigure!" Kyo turned to the brunette.

"Of course not!" she giggled.

"Then who _do_ you girls like, hmmm!" Shigure knew there was something they were hiding. _They couldn't have pretended all of that...if it wasn't me...then who?_

They looked at each other, blushed, and mumbled to the ground, "N-no one..."

Kicking the thoughts out of her head Mizu said cheerfully, "Well if you boys really wanted to hear us sing, you could have just asked!"

"We...uh..."Yuki stammered again.

And just at that moment, like magic, music was heard and the girls busied themselves and sang the up-tempo melody. "**_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken; like remember when you took my heart and put it back together again...?_**" Kyo was handed his shirts in a neatly folded pile. Yuki and Shigure were handed one as well. "**_I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over. Let me tell you why I'm through; I've met someone new who's just like you..._**"

Again the girls acted as if the boys were their audience and stood at the front of the room and sang in their direction. The boys just had to smile at the sight. "**_You're it, you're the ultimate; its automatic I'm sure of it; no lie, so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy, 'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you; but you're it, you're the ultimate, you...!_**"

Mizu walked past Kyo to get the broom and sang, "**_You're the kind of guy whose hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine; you took my heart and put it back together again..._**" Kyo's eyes followed her movements. _She's still strange...but still..._

Then Ichida sat on the couch directly across from Haru and Yuki and belted, "**_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind, but now it's my turn; it's been right in front of me, everything I need why didn't I see...?_**"**_  
_**Shigure walked over, set his clothes down, and tried to dance obnoxiously with Mizu, Ichida joined in on the fun until Haru pulled Sensei away from Ichida, feeling that he was getting too friendly, "**_You're it, you're the ultimate; its automatic I'm sure of it; no lie, so don't even try to tell me that your not the guy, 'cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you; but you're it, you're the ultimate, you...! You're the ultimate you!...yaaaaa! _**"

And just as quickly as all of this madness began, it stopped. The girls laughed and Ichida said, "Well we better get dinner started. It's a big day tomorrow!"

"Yeah...school..." Mizu sighed.

"Whadya guys hungry for?" Ichida said nonchalantly.

"I...uh...well..." Yuki was still shock of the show. The other guys were also unable to form complete thoughts.

"Why don't we have codfish? That should be a good last meal..." Mizu offered.

"Don't act like you're going to die, Mii!" Ichida chuckled.

"You know I hate school! And I'm really bad at it!" Mizu put her hands on her hips, still convinced that she will die if she goes to school.

Not meaning to change the subject Kyo asked, "Wait! We're having codfish?"

Snapping out of her rant about school, Mizu answered, "Yeah...it's your favorite, right?"

"Well...yeah...how'd you know?"

"Well who wouldn't like them? They're my favorite, too! So if Chida is making me go to school, then I think we should have one good meal!" She smiled and the girls made their way to the kitchen, Ichida was still humming the last song. Haru laughed and followed Ichida into the kitchen, thinking, _I wonder what she's thinking when she sings that..._

Then, knowing what verse her friend was on, Mizu sang, "**_It's been right in front of me, everything I need why didn't I see...?_**" Then she turned to Kyo, "Do you want to help me fix it?"

"Uh...sure..." he responded. Then a smile appeared on his face and pink tinged his cheeks. _I'm coming, Mii...I'm coming...!

* * *

_

Previews:

Haru was about to comment on how nice the uniform looked on her, but then he noticed something strange. "Ichida?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing pants under your skirt?"

Where's Mizu?" He asked, and it sounded much rougher than he intended. Ichida obviously wasn't expecting him to say anything, and she jumped a bit and thought before responding with a bit of an evil grin. "Mizu's having worse wardrobe problems than me. I told her to just wear some pants, but she didn't want to…but I should go get her…breakfast is almost ready…"

Reviews:

**Kouryou**: THANX! I'm so glad that you like it! I hope that you keep reading! Luv ya! .

**__**


End file.
